You Or Them
by SXEBTW
Summary: A Preview Of The Sequel and a few words about Eddie Guerrero.
1. The Plan

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

A/N I've decided to write a sort of an action style fic that is like an action movie with a very, simple plot line it's well read and find out.

Summary; when JBL wants something that John Cena processes but he doesn't want to give it to him he takes something more valuable of Cena's. Meanwhile Triple H still angry that Randy Orton abandoned him does the same thing. Now they have to work together to get revenge and get back what's theirs.

It was a normal in West Newbury, Massachusetts as top FBI agent John Cena is relaxing with his girlfriend Torrie Wilson. He gets a call from the government regarding some top-secret information.

"What up" Cena says as he sits on his couch with his arm around Torrie.

"Listen John, we need you to keep a secret about where we're hiding the prez from John "Bradshaw" Layfield."

"Oh yeah, that bastard still trying to be prez by taking out the prez. Don't worry sir, I keep it a secret."

With that he hung up and told Torrie what happened and said, " wanna go see Randy and Stacy?" She agreed.

Later in the Day they arrive in Randy and Stacy's house just a few miles away. They decided to move closer to their John and Torrie.

"Hey Randy what's new?"

"Nothing except Hunter still angry because I sold him out and got five months in jail and since he's been out he's been sending me threats but I know he's not going to do anything."

"Hey you never know he's crazy enough to do something."

"Trust me he's not going to do anything."

"Anyway at least we're lucky to have some hot ass girls." As they both looked at Stacy and Torrie talking.

Meanwhile in a secret building in Greenwich, Connecticut JBL and Triple H with their crew of henchmen are negotiating something.

"I need to find out where they are hiding the prez and the only person that knows is their top FBI agent John Cena. I need to get that info from him but how."

"Listen Bradshaw, the only way we both get what we want we have to work together."

"Okay, I trust you but remember if you do something fishy I will hunt your ass down and kill you."

"Fine, let's get to work." Then they started strategizing with their team that consists of Ric Flair, Orlando Jordan, Christian, Tomko, Snitsky and Kurt Angle.

"We need to find out their weakness first and foremost. We get to that and they will crumble at our feet." JBL asked.

"I know what that is those bitches they call girlfriends. If it wasn't for Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton would be right here with us. Plus with research from Ric I found out where they are and can get them and about Cena's girl Torrie. When we get them those two they do whatever we want because they care too damn much for them. Get the picture?"

"Yeah, so here's what we're going to do we're going to split up and get them. Orlando you and Christian and Tomko go get Torrie Wilson and bring her here." They nodded.

"And Ric you and Kurt and Sntisky go and get that bitch that ruined my friendship."

They all nodded and put their hands in the middle and separated.

A/N Part one of my first fic is done review and tell me what to think and any suggestions would be great and appreciated. The plot thickens the story has been done before but I'll put some twists in here. Expect a lot more gun and fight scenes in the future. Update will up either tomorrow if I get my homework done if not, in the next few days.

Remember STRAIGHT EDGE means IM BETTER THAN YOU!


	2. Captured

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

A/N; I put a mature rating for language later on and maybe some violent scenes.

In this chapter will they get Torrie without John noticing? Will Stacy be captured right in front of Randy?

It was a beautiful sunny day and Torrie was out watering her plants in the front yard as John was at work. Meanwhile a car was parked around the corner and in it were Jordan, Christian and Tomko.

"Alright so how are we going to do this?" Orlando asked.

"Easy we distract her then Tyson comes and grabs, puts her in the car then we get the fuck out and over to Connecticut. Got it?"

"Let's go."

Orlando and Christian casually walked up Torrie. Torrie smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Hello" she said politely.

"Hey we were wondering which way to Boston?" Orlando asked as Christian looked at their car and saw Tyson ready and he nodded.

As Torrie was explaining Tyson grabbed her and ran with her and put her in the car. They soon drove off as Torrie started screaming for help but Christian put his over her mouth and said "listen you are the key to our operation and you will do whatever we tell you." As they laughed at her misfortune and all she could do was cry hoping John would find her.

In Greenwich JBL got a call and smiled and looked over at Trips and gave a thumbs up. "One down, one more to go."

At Randy and Stacy's house they were relaxing and Randy had a look of nervousness on his face as he was thinking about how to ask Stacy to marry him.

Outside a familiar car was parked outside carrying the other three of Angle, Flair and Snitsky sat thinking how to get Stacy with Randy right there. They had been there for 20 minutes trying to find a way to get the job done because they didn't want to face Trips without having Stacy with them. Finally Kurt had an idea. " Alright me and Snitsky with barge in and beat the shit out of Randy and Ric you grab Stacy. Let's go."

Inside Randy got some courage and said, "Stace I've been thinking and I think we should take the next step." As Stacy had a confused look on her face over what Randy had said.

"What I'm saying is" then he got on one knee and had a small box in his hand. Stacy put her hands to her mouth and excitement on her face.

"Stacy Marie Keibler will you…" then there was a bang on the door as it came down and Kurt and Gene came running in after Randy. Randy started fighting them off and was doing a good job of it. Ric then enter and tried to get Stacy but she kicked him in the nuts and he went down. Soon Kurt went down and started crawling towards the kitchen to get something as Snitsky and Randy fought in the living room.

Stacy saw what Kurt was doing and tried to stop him but he pushed her down and grabbed a frying pan and ran back and just nailed Randy as hard as he can and he went out like a light. Stacy tried to run to tend to him but was grabbed by Flair, Kurt saw the engagement ring on the floor and stomped on it and it broke into two pieces. They carried her out as she screamed "RANDY!" as they drove off.

A few hours later the first car arrived and they all grabbed Torrie and dragged her in the building. They then put her in a chair and tied her up so she couldn't move or get out. The first thing Christian did was laugh in her face evilly as she had a sad look on her face still thinking about what they want and if she will ever see John again.

"Our boss will be here very shortly." Orlando said.

An hour later the second car came and brought her in to. When she came in Torrie realized it was Stacy and tried to get to her but couldn't. Stacy saw her too and got away so she could hug Torrie but was pulled away and strapped down also. They each had a look of fear in their eyes as Stacy wondered what happened to Randy.

At Randy's house there were a whole bunch of cops there, investigating as Randy sat down with an ice pack on his head answering questions to the police.

"Can you give me a description of the men who were here." A cop asked.

"Yeah one was big, and had a beard that was tied in knot. One was legendary wrestler Ric Flair and one was Olympic gold medallist Kurt Angle."

"Okay thanks we'll launch an investigation."

As soon as he finished John entered and assured him they will find her, not knowing he had the same problem to solve. Randy then saw the shattered ring and thinking that that ring was like his heart shattered. It also represented he and Stacy not being together as one like the ring.

"Don't worry Randy we'll find her and get revenge, I think you and I have a pretty good idea as to who organized this." As Randy nodded, just then an officer tapped John on the shoulder and said " John we have a 911 call at your house." With a shocked look on his face he and Randy left to go find out what happened.

In the Greenwich building Stacy and Torrie were by themselves and started talking.

"So what happened with you, Tor?"

"I was watering the plants when these two guys came up asking me where Boston was and then all of a sudden this huge guy with tattoos came and grabbed me. They said they needed me for something. How about you?"

"Torrie, I think was about to ask me to marry him when they came and knocked out Randy as he was about to ask me. Then they grabbed me and took me away." Stacy said as she fought back tears. Torrie wished she could hug her but couldn't.

Just then they heard the door open and first came the henchmen then JBL came in to the confused looks of their faces then Triple H came in to the shocked look of Stacy's face.

"Hello again Stacy remember me, because you're going to see a lot more of me. Ha ha ha ha." Triple H laughed. As Stacy looked at him with angry eyes thinking about why would do this to Randy, his old best friend. As JBL looked at Torrie with his wide smile of cockiness.

Meanwhile in West Newbury they was a loud scream that could heard from John Cena's house and it could be heard throughout of Massachusetts.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A/N; I decided to write this very quickly and was on the fly. I wanted to add some drama in this chapter. Just so you know I put Trips and JBL as the lead heels because they do such a good job on TV and I don't hate them. This is only the beginning it's only going to get more interesting.

Remember stay straight edge XXX.


	3. Time To Get Some Friends

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

A/N; Read my story. Please!

Chapter 3- Time For Action

John Cena picked up and saw Torrie's bracelet that he had given her on the front yard. After he searched the house and called her cell phone and got no answer and put it all together.

"She's gone and I have to find her no matter what it takes. And I will get my revenge on those assholes that did this."

"We'll get them both back, even if we have to do this ourselves."

"No Randy, we got to get some help and I know just where to find it. Come on we're going on a road trip for some help." With that they jumped in John's car and drove off.

In the car Randy didn't know where they're going but John seemed to know, all he knew was he was going south.

"Could you tell now we're the hell we're going?"

"Just wait and see, trust me you're going to see someone who will be a BIG help for us." John smiled.

Randy shrugged and kept looking forward, but he was tired because they have been driving around for hours and he went to sleep thinking about Stacy. Meanwhile John saw a sign that said "Welcome To Washington D.C." and he smiled. " Now we goin to get some help."

In Greenwich Stacy and Torrie were still waiting on their fate. Next thing they knew they saw them setting up a video camera right in front of their faces. Then JBL and Hunter came out and said "you two are going to film something for us. You're going to say whatever we want and then we're going to give to those snot nosed punks to make sure they understand what's going on. Got that?"

They reluctantly nodded and saw some cards held in front of them, then the red light came on.

In D.C John pulled up to a bar and hit the brakes hard so Randy would hit head on the dashboard.

"Ow, what the fuck are u doing?"

John laughed " sorry man but I had to wake your ass up some how. Anyway we're here."

"Where?"

"D.C baby, I got a guy here who can help us with some muscle."

"Who is he?"

"Just an old friend who's a bouncer here. He's also a cop so he knows how to kick some ass. All I got to tell him the situation and he'll join us. He's nice guy."

Just then a guy went flying and landed on the hood of their car. Then they turned and saw this huge guy who was ripped and had a lot of tattoos, screaming. " Don't you cause anymore shit in this bar." As he fixed his sunglasses.

"Ha ha, there he is my friend. Randy meet Dave Batista."

Randy looked at him and had kind of look of fright on his face and shook his hand. Batista smiled and said " don't be afraid man, I'm not going to hurt you unless you do something in there." He pointed to the bar. "Hey John what's up, what are you doing here?"

"Well we're here because we need your help with a case. A very important case and involves our girls. I'll explain more later so will you help us?"

"I don't know man, I mean I can't just leave my night job or my day job just to help you." The boss came out and said " hey Dave, get your ass back in here." This of course angered Batista so he grabbed him and threw on a hood of another car.

"Guess I'm going with you guys. The force could do better without me for a while so let's go." They then left and headed even more south.

"Where are we going now?" Randy asked.

" Batista knows a guy in Orangeburg South Carolina. He suppose to be some smart guy who can get some research done. Also he's got some athletic ability and could be useful in helping us."

"Then we are we going after we get him?" Randy asked.

" After this we're going to Atlanta, then Tampa, then a round in Texas to get some more fire power so u ready to go on a long trip around America?"

"Great, but how is this going to help us."

"We need as much help as we can because I can assure you that the person that did this is not alone. So we get some help from some friends of our's." Batista explained.

As they continued on taking turns driving knowing this would take a few days to round everyone up. They we're almost in South Carolina, it was night and Batista had fallen a sleep in the back of the van leaving Randy and John to talk amongst themselves.

"So what are you going to do when you get back with Torrie?"

"I don't know maybe find a better home for us and maybe ask her to marry me in the future. How bout you?"

"I was about to propose to Stacy but then this happened. I was so close to asking her, I was almost done with the question when this happen and I got my ass kicked. It pisses me off because I could've done it earlier but I didn't now I may never see her again." As it seemed that he was losing hope already.

"Hey don't say that shit we're going find and you're going to marry her first thing you get back together. Then I can follow after you and we be happy."

"Yeah we going get this done." He said as they slapped hands.

"Hey we're here alright let's find this dude."

They decided to sleep first and find him in the morning. At noon they were back on the road and Batista told them the address and where to go. About an hour later they found it. They all got out and John knocked on the door. Out came this African-American male who looked in great shape and a great athlete.

"Hi are you…"

"Shelton, Shelton Benjamin."

"Hey Shelton long time no see. How's it going?"

"Good so what are you doing here."

Batista explained what the situation was and asked for his help.

"Why not I have nothing better to do, and no one here has anything for me. Let's go."

"Okay Shelton you think you can figure out where these people are located whoever they are."

"Of course, I can find anything."

"Alright now we going to Florida to some BIGGER help." John said.

"I thought we couldn't get any bigger than Batista." Randy said as Batista flexed his muscles with a cocky smile.

"We're off to a good start but we got to hurry because there isn't much time." John thought. As they drove off for Florida.

A/N; Done anyway for anyone that actually reads this I ask that you help promote my story so people can read it. Thank you.

XXX


	4. Now We In Business Or Are We?

A/N: Somebody read this. I'm assuming he lives in Florida but I could be wrong.

Chapter 4: Now We In Business

They arrived at a house that was huge. The four of them went up and knocked on the door and were greeted by a gigantic man who John noticed and greeted with a smile

"The Big Show how's it goin?"

After they talked and caught him up on the situation he agreed to join them with his own car and followed them around.

In the building of the people they had just finished editing their tapes to send to Randy and John. But just as they were about to send it their brains behind the operation of finding things and planning told them something. Sitting in his chair with his back towards them and his face towards a computer he explained what's up.

" We have a problem here, see my sources say that they're not even in Massachusetts anymore but are heading toward the state of Texas but are making a stop in Atlanta."

"Damn it, how we going to send this now if we don't know where to specifically send it to." JBL said.

"Don't worry" the mysterious figure said. " I've got an idea. We just send the tapes to their houses and leave it there so eventually when they do come back they will see it."

"That's why we hired man you've got the brains to think of something creative." HHH said.

Torrie and Stacy were still frightened over what might happen to them. Filming the footage was the hardest thing for them to do and they can't believe what will happen when they hear and see what happened. They couldn't believe that they would just leave them and Stacy began thinking that they might have abandoned them.

"Do you think we'll ever get out?" Stacy asked as if losing hope some more.

" That's crazy! They will never leave us they will do whatever it takes and risk themselves to save us."

" I know that but it's just that even if they do save us something bad might happen to them in the process so we lose either way."

At that moment Torrie realized that could happen. The last thing she wants to do is put John in danger all because of her. As she started thinking of that scenario she wondered where John was now.

"Man we got to make some time so we got to hurry." John said.

They arrived in Atlanta and knocked on another door and out came a man who smiled with a missing tooth.

"Let me guess need my help?"

"Yeah I take it you got my message. So you in?" Shelton asked.

"You damn betcha!"

They left and headed for their final stop in Texas. They needed to get two badass Texans to complete their stable. After two days of driving and struggling on the road they arrived at the first house with a cross over the door. They knock ask the guy if he's in and agrees to join them.(A/N I didn't want to write the same shit over and over again.) Then they were back on the road to get probably the toughest son of a bitch in Texas.

Arriving at another large house in San Antonio and a guy sitting on the front porch wearing a baseball cap and drinking beer. They all approached him and John started talking.

"Yo Steve we need your help dawg, we gots a situation on our hands."

"What?"

"What John's trying to say is we have a problem and we need you to help us out?" Randy said.

Steve thought about it for a minute drank some beer and said.

"Why the hell not. Let's go, hold on if we're driving far I got to grab some beer." So he went inside and grabbed about 3 cases of beer with him to the confused looks of the rest of the guys. "What?"

They knew they were up for a long ride but they had no time to rest, as they had to go back to work on this case. In between Batista's snoring and Steve's non-stop story telling or just plain talking they made back to Massachusetts after about a week.

They all arrived at John's house and he looked at his stuffed mailbox and took out all his mail. When he got to his door he noticed a package with no address from the sender. He picked it up went inside with they rest of the guys except Randy who went home first to see if it was fixed.

John opened the package and saw a tape in it and it was titled "Torrie's Confessions." John immediately put it in his VCR as he and the guys all sat around to see. Meanwhile found a tape at his house to but it was titled "Stacy's Secrets."

On the tape an image of Torrie appeared first and suddenly his heart filled with sadness and anger. Sad because he couldn't be with her yet angry that someone would do this to her and he wanted revenge really bad. As Torrie began talking John was shocked over what he was hearing.

"John what really happened is that I ran away from you because I couldn't stand being with you so I went away. I can't tell where I am because I don't want you to come and hurt me. I decided to go with a real man." JBL walked in with his usual smile as John started fuming.

"That's right Cena she wants to be with a real man and the man that will rule this country to greatness. As soon as do that I will be a GOD, so Cena in closing I'd like to show something that will show you how much I _care _about you and especially Torrie." JBL leaned in and kissed Torrie passionately as the tape ended.

Everyone thought Cena would be heartbroken but he seemed calm.

"You alright man?" Batista asked.

"Yeah, something was wrong with that situation Torrie seemed reluctant and the tone of her voice didn't seem like she meant a word she said. It almost seemed like it was forced and I will find where they are hiding her, and we got to go to work right now. To the computers!" John said with determination.

Meanwhile Randy was having a harder time with the video they sent because it seemed more real but instead of Stacy talking it was more of Triple H talking about what he will do and why he did this.

"You see Randy we had something special, you were the one who was going to be the man to replace when my time was over. You were going to be the leader of the group and you could've been the one to steal the most valuable thing in the future. But you didn't you decided to go with this I don't what to call her, and ruin it. Now you will do the right thing by coming back to the group or you will face the consequences and it involves Stacy over her." Randy looked scared because Stacy' life is now in his hands.

"Randy, if you don't come back or if you try to be the hero and save her she won't be around to see what happens to you because she will be long gone courtesy of my friend right here." As he held up his gun to her head with her shaking with fear." Now she wants to say something to you."

"Randy just please go back it will be better for both of us. If you _love _me you will do this. Also I have to tell you about something that happened in the past between Hunter and I. See he came to the house and we sort of." She stopped as she couldn't go on but Randy knew what happened.

"One more thing Randy if you don't come remember Stacy's death will be on your hands not mine. Stacy's life is in your hands and you control her fate so you know what you must do." With that it went black as Randy looked on with disbelief and had already decided to give in that easy, he headed towards John's house to tell him.

At John's house they were all huddled around John's computer as Shelton looked up some information.

"I've found out that there are all in one group that organized to take both of them. They are located in Stamford Connecticut." Shelton exclaimed.

"How'd you find that out?" Asked Show.

"Hey I'm a genius, plus the stamp on the envelope has a Connecticut stamp on it." Shelton bragged.

"Nice." Cena said.

"But I don't know where they're hiding."

They all got frustrated over the fact they couldn't find where they were. As they were taking a quick break to reenergize themselves and get their heads straight, Randy walked in dejected with his head down.

"Randy what's wrong man?" John asked

He had the tape in his hand and said, "This tape came to my house and got me thinking, it was from Hunter and he told me to join back up with him or Stacy will be gone forever. So I hate to tell you guys this but I'm afraid I'm going to go back." To the shocked look of the guys faces. John stood up and was furious.

"I can't believe you after all this work to get these guys to get ready to find them and you're just giving up." As his voice got louder, "I never thought my best friend would give up like this, you are going to abandon us like this because you are forced to? If you stick with us I guarantee you that we will get Stacy back and she won't get hurt. But if you walk out now you'll just be wimp who is too afraid to face the music and fight, to stand up what he believes in, and someone who is just plain being nothing more than just a no good son of a bitch." He made sure he got said that last sentence with passion and fire to get Randy motivated.

"You know what you're right I'm a no good son of a bitch. Because I'm the reason Stacy was taken, I was the one who couldn't protect her and I'm the one who's going to be responsible for her death. See that last part I'm not going to let happen, I hold her fate in my hands and I'm not going to let die on my hands You can call anything you want, but one thing is for sure I'm not going to be a murderer."

"Listen to yourself, you are not going to be a murderer HHH will and if Stacy dies it won't be in your hands. If you don't fight for her then you're going to go through your life and say that you didn't try and all you did was give up. That's what your doing right now is quitting, you're just a quitter who will never have the balls to go out and fight. You disgust me and I know Stacy would, just like I, be ashamed of you."

"You're right I'm just a quitter, but if I have to be a quitter to save her life then let it be, I'm out of this operation and out of here." With that he calmly walked out with his head down. Everyone looked on with shocked over what had just happened, John sighed, he tried and said everything he could to convince him to stay but couldn't all he knew was that he had to continue on with the mission.

Meanwhile one of members of the group went to the bathroom and dialed a random number and answered was the mastermind for JBL and HHH.

"Okay we have one down, Orton is going to give in but Cena is hell bent on getting revenge on you guys. He knows where you are but not what building."

The mysterious man said "That's good I'll report the news by the way did you get the payment for doing this yet?"

"Yeah thank you very much."

"No, thank you for your service and remember when the time is right you backstab Cena and bring him to us."

"Got it."

"JBL, HHH got some good news, Orton is ready to give in and will be coming to help us." Triple H smiled feeling good that he accomplished it."Bad news is that they know we're in Connecticut but don't know where we are located."

"Good work, by the way how do you get this information?" JBL asked

"I've got a spy or a mole type guy who's supposedly helping Cena but helping us."

"Who is it?" HHH asked.

"Well it's…." The mysterious figure told them and as the name was said Torrie's eyes widened because this guy was one John' best friends and couldn't believe that he would do this to him. Stacy on the other hand had her head down over the fact that Randy gave in. Sure she was happy that she would be alive but she wanted Randy to fight for her and hoped he would, because it would make her feel good that he was fighting for her and she always wanted to be the princess that was saved by the knight but now that won't happen and almost wished she would die.

A/N; R&R help me out man anyone that reads this promote it I've put some work into this.

Next Chapter; Will we find out who's going to backstab John, Who's the brains behind the operation and Randy returns to work for Triple H, update when I've got enough reviews.


	5. Time To Strategize

A/N; I've lowered the rating in an attempt to get people to read and review.

Chapter 5-Time To Strategize

Cena and the gang were all sitting around, still in shock over the heated argument and "betrayal" of Randy. John instead of just moping remembered he's here to do a job, get rid of JBL and get back Torrie. He stood up and said "let's get our plan of attack ready."

Shelton stood up and agreed and pulled out a map as they started putting the pieces together.

Meanwhile Randy was driving and following the instructions to place that held Stacy, Torrie and the others. He keeps thinking about the conversation he had with John and was still contemplating whether he made the right choice. Randy stopped at a park and started to walk around.

He thought, "What do I do?" If I go back to my old ways I get to see and be with Stacy. But if I do that then I lose my best friend and I'm labeled as a coward." Randy thought that that would be the best thing to do but then realized something.

"I want to be a hero but if I do then Stacy is taken away from me forever and I'll be responsible for it and it will be a wasted cause. Am I really willing to take that chance?" He thought for a little bit and nodded and got in his car and left.

"Okay so what's the plan again?" HBK asked as everyone sighed with frustration.

"Okay so for the 82nd time let's go over this. Shelton and I take this part to sneak into the building wherever this building is located. Since Randy ditched us this leaves you Steve to do this, you and Shawn have got to distract some of the guys to the outside and kick the living hell out them. Which leaves the important part for you Show you are simply going to bust in the front and go right after JBL and Hunter and when the time is right you just yell real loud and we'll get in. Got it this time?" John explained.

"Yes" They all answered.

"Now we got that out of the way we got to find this building. But how?" John asked.

"I may have an idea." Shelton exclaimed with a smile.

Stacy had heard that Randy was giving up and felt saddened. She thinks John will talk to him and convince him to stay and fight. She don't care anymore she'd rather die than not having Randy fight.

"Randy's got to fight because John will get through to him right?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah John can be very persuasive trust me." Torrie responded with a small smile.

Just then Hunter came in with an angry look on his face and went face to face with Stacy. "Well Stacy it looks like you get what you want." Stacy smiled thinking Randy had gone back. "Yeah smile you get what u want and u get to see Randy in person." Randy walked in and Stacy put her head down ashamed at what she saw, she saw a weak person and a quitter and could barely look at him. "Now I'm going to let you two have some alone time then Randy we got to talk." With that he walked away and Randy pulled a chair next to Stacy.

"Come on Stace don't be mad after all I did this for you. I wanted you to be with me forever."

"I don't care I thought that you would fight that's the man I know, not a man that gives in to threats and someone who's not a quitter."

"I did not quit I made a choice and that choice was to keep you alive and be with you, why are mad over this?" Randy started to yell, as he got frustrated with Stacy.

"I'm mad because it would've made me happy that if I meant so much to you that you would risk your own life to save me and that would've made me happy. To know that you tried even if you failed and I died it would've ok with to know that you tried but seeing that you gave up I wish I were dead." Stacy said meaning everything that just came out of her mouth.

That final statement shocked Randy and with fire in his eyes he yelled, "I can't believe this! After doing all of this for you, you don't appreciate what I've done for you, me and us! You wish you were dead!" Randy went right in her face and calmly said, " that could be arranged."

Randy walked away as Stacy just sat there stunned and just broke down, now Randy doesn't care for her anymore and really did wish she were dead. Torrie sat there and couldn't believe what she has heard or seen.

"It's ok Stace I know he still cares for you and didn't mean what he said. He's just a little angry but he'll get over it quickly."

Stacy just nodded. In another room Randy was talking with JBL and Hunter with the mysterious man looking on. Randy was still pacing with angry over the conversation that just happened.

"I'm proud of you standing up for what you believe in." Hunter said with a smile.

"Man, I can't believe her after everything I've done."

"Ok that's nice but now that you're with us you've got join us and you will do something to show that you really want to be with us or if you're messing with us, but what?" JBL asked.

"I've got an idea, all you've got to do is trick Cena into believing you're on their side and lead him to us." The mastermind said.

"Perfect, you will do that and then we will worry about Stacy." Hunter said.

That plan seemed to bother Randy but since he was still mad at Stacy and John for the way they've disrespected him and he agreed.

Meanwhile Cena and his friends were getting prepared for their long trip. The two cars were loaded with supplies and they were all just waiting for Cena. He finally came out with two boxes dragged behind him. They all looked at him with confusion.

"What's chu got in there?" Austin asked.

"You'll see in a second." as Cena started to open the boxes. "If we're going into battle because I know they will be loaded we're going to need these." He reached into the box and pulled out a machine gun and threw it at Shelton who caught it. Shelton smiled as he held it in his hands, as Cena tossed the rest of them to the rest.

"Now's the time to make my motivational speech before we go, we have the state and the city, now we got to find the building even if we have to go through every building to find those punks. That's why we have to be prepared for every situation and that's why we have these. On a serious note I just want to thank you guys for helping out, Batista you know what Torrie means to me and she means the world to me and for you guys to help me I really appreciate it. Now it's time to kick ass and take names but most importantly it's time to stay alive."

All of them nodded and looked determined to get the job done. They were on the way but had to wait as one of them had to go to the bathroom. The man went into the bathroom and pulled out his cell phone and called the mastermind and said, " we're on the way and we're loaded with a lot ammo so just to warn you."

"Don't worry about it, Randy Orton is going to meet you guys somewhere in Connecticut and act like he's with you guys but will them into the trap we have set up."

"That's great sir now I have to go talk to you later." He hung up and went to the car and they drove off.

"Ok Randy when you find them do the best convincing job you can to earn their trust back and lead them to the building where we will be hiding around the building to sneak up on them. Now all we have to do is find out where they are." HHH asked.

"Excuse me sir I've got that covered as well, my accomplice has put a tracking device on one of their cars and I've got the password for it so we find out where they are at all times."

"Perfect."

"Ok so where should I meet them?" Randy asked.

"When they are at least 100 miles from here. You meet them and explain the situation and again lead them to us so we can finish the job." JBL explained. " Cena blood with be on my hands and I want to kill him right in front of little girlfriend, so I can see the look on her face when he dies."

They all nodded and smiled, Randy hesitated then smiled, Torrie could hear them in the other room and felt like her whole world was over and it hadn't even happened yet. She felt like the plan would work and John would be killed right in front of her. She couldn't talk to Stacy because she seemed to just be in her world so she just talked to herself.

"If John were killed, I don't know what I'll do or how I'll react if his body lands in front of me. If he dies I don't think I would want to live either, so John hopefully you could hear me please be careful." She hoped as the henchmen brought their food, even though they were held captive they were still fed but had sleep in the chairs which was a nightmare.

When they tried to give Stacy her food she still just sat there with no expression so Angle had to talk to her to get a reaction.

"Hey, what's your problem it's time to eat and you don't what to? Say something!" Angle demanded. But Stacy just sat there with the same blank expression, so Angle went to tell the others. They were still talking when Angle came in and told them what's up.

"Randy, go out there and insult so she will fire back or at least show so emotion." HHH told him.

Randy didn't wait and it didn't seem to bother him. He walked in and saw Stacy, ready to do his stuff but just stopped and looked with shock. Stacy had become something that he couldn't recognize who she was anymore and saw that blank look on her face and his heart just sank. How could he be so mean and so much of asshole that he made her like this. Just then HHH and JBL came in and saw what he was doing and notice he wasn't doing anything so they grabbed him and dragged him back into the room.

"Remember you work for us, remember what she said about you and remember if you decide to really join up with Cena than she will gone. Got it?" HHH said.

Randy nodded and replayed that conversation earlier and got that fire back in his eyes and tried to go back out to do his job but again as he entered he couldn't bring himself to do it and walked back.

On the road in one car was; Cena, Shelton, Batista and Shawn, the other had Austin, Show and Benoit. In Cena's car they were discussing some of the dumbest things ever imagined to pass the time, they first discussed what would happen if guns were never made and how different the world would be if the sky were green and grass black, then they got into some serious discussion.

"So you guys sure you know how to use those?" Cena asked looking at the guns.

"I think so, we're not dumb. Or at least I'm not." Shelton bragged.

"Just shut up and look at the map and tell us where to go." Dave said.

Shelton sighed and looked at the map, John noticed that they were almost out of gas and pulled out to a gas station in the middle of nowhere. The others went into the store or the bathroom leaving John alone pumping the gas. As he stood there waiting he swore he could hear Torrie's voice saying "please be careful" over and over again.

"Torrie? Torrie?" hoping he wasn't just hearing things and apparently he was, he looked around confused and finished up just as the guys came back with a load of junk food especially in the hands of the Big Show.

"Ready?" Show asked.

"Yeah let's go we got a lot of ground to cover and it's a good thing it's night time because a lot of cars aren't on the road.' Cena explained.

They all loaded in their cars and drove off listening to Cena's CD but Cena wasn't really listening to the guys badly imitate him he was still dumbfounded over hearing Torrie give him a warning. That's when he realized that there could be a trap on the way there. He looked over at Shelton who was looking at the map and casually asked him.

"Hey you're smart, you think those guys might have trap set up for us?"

"Of course they aren't just going to let us go there, they know we're coming, the question is where or what is the trap. But we got to be prepared for it and trust me I'm always prepared."

"That's good to know."

John continued on and began thinking about what's Randy doing now that he gave up and rejoined, he wondered how unhappy he must be and he knows Stacy must be upset knowing he quit. He just hoped that Randy changes his mind and finds them on the road and joins up, he's got everything he needs just in case. They continued on knowing they have a long way, with the fact that they know a trap is coming. Either way John doesn't care he will do whatever it takes to get Torrie back and is prepared to die for her.

A/N: The chapter is done now that the rating is down maybe more people will get to read it. the best way to end this chapter is a saying from me and that is the next big superstar if used properly or if Stephanie McMahon wants to bury him too but that guy is in OVW and will be a star in the WWE real soon. XXX


	6. A Betrayal and A New Plan

A/N: Thank you those of you that have read this and try to spread the word.

Chapter 6:A Betrayal and A New Plan

The cars drove down the lonely roads; they decided not to get any rest and were constantly switching drivers so that one guy didn't have to do the driving. The Big Show was driving one and Cena the other. They stopped at a rest stop that had a park next to it so they stopped so they can get reenergize while the others slept in the car. They started talking about various things.

"You know what Show? I can't tell u enough about how much I appreciate your help. I know you've had a shaky past and I feel like you have changed."

"Don't mention it."

"When I get my hands on JBL I will make sure that he never messes with me. I know he's been trying to ruin my life since the day I apparently ruined his life."

_Flashback_

"_Cena get over here!" Cena came in and fired up. "Listen, we are very close to getting we know in this area. Now I trust you that you will find him and take him out."_

"_Yes sir."_

_Before John left he got ready with his bulletproof vest and what not. He reached and grabbed his gun and knew where he had to go._

_Inside a familiar building JBL was pacing while his associate Torrie Wilson. He had been abusing her for weeks for talking about how great John looked. He was ready to fight as well. But he didn't have any weapons so he wanted to fight man to man with their fists. So he had Torrie call Cena and tell him and with some sweet talk he agreed to fight._

_Cena arrived shortly after and cautiously walked in and saw Torrie looking hot as hell and couldn't keep his eyes off her. Just then JBL came in and blasted him in face and the fight was on. JBL was using everything he could grab and started nailing him with them. Cena was bleeding while JBL taunted him " come on John, you can't fight me I'm unstoppable, now you've got to learn why you won't be able to see him take over this country." He then grabbed his gun and pointed it at the head of nearly unconscious John Cena and menacingly said, "say good-bye Cena." All of a sudden Torrie ran in and stepped in front of Cena's body," Come on John, that's enough he's been through enough." JBL looked at her with disbelief and anger._

"_What's your problem, you don't want to be with this punk, you have to be with me you cheap slut."_

_That made Torrie upset but said, "I don't care I don't want to see him get hurt anymore, I care for him and maybe even love him."_

"_You've don't even know him you talked once and that was to lure him into my trap."_

"_That's what you think, see the first time I saw him when he tried to arrest you the first time. I then found out some info on him and started talking to him when you weren't with me. I found out then that he was a wonderful human being and I found out how much of an asshole you are. He explained to me the whole story about how you were going to kill him and then kill me for no reason."_

"_You bitch, but you know what you are right but it seems I can still do that but not in that order." He then grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the room and aimed his gun at her and proclaimed, " you will be my first victim," as Torrie lowered her anticipating the blow._

_Cena had recovered and saw and heard everything. He looked over and saw Torrie, the woman he had talked to for the last few days and started to have feelings for her, in the corner with a gun pointed and JBL standing over her. With one last bit of a rush he charged and took him down before he could fire and began to beat the hell out him. Torrie opened her eyes and saw John standing over a bloody JBL._

_John walked over and grabbed the gun and pointed it at him. Torrie saw this and ran over and stopped him. "What are you doing?" I was about to blast him and end this."_

"_I know but this is the wrong way, if you did this then you will drop down to his level and you will get in trouble and be locked up in jail for life."_

_He realized that and pulled out his handcuffs and arrested him. "You're going away for a long time." He called up the police and they took him away. John and Torrie watched the car drive away and they stood there on the street on a rainy night. The rain had washed away some of the blood off of John's face. Torrie was still in her dress and was shivering so John took off his jacket that was given to him and his skullcap leaving him with no shirt. Torrie was appreciative but was worried John might get sick or be cold._

"_Are you sure that you're fine?" Torrie asked._

"_Yea I'm fine don't worry I've been through worst weather. But as long as you're ok and warm I'll be good."_

"_Thanks, so you really do care about me."_

"_Of course you seem harmless enough maybe we can spend some time together."_

"_Like on a date? Sure why not just as long you don't fight anyone, and you put some clothes to be warm."_

"_Ok then." as they walked off with his arm around her._

_End of Flashback_

"So that's the story and we've been going out ever since, we're going on four years now and I'm just about ready to marry her after being scared for like three years, but now she's been taken away. She's my life and if I don't get her back or if I die or she dies then everything is not worth it."

Show heard this and could really feel John's emotion and really wanted to help him but had a feeling of guilt inside him.

"Come on we got to get going."

"Hold on I got to make a phone call." He walked over to an area so that John could not hear him. He dialed a number and a man answered.

"Hey Show, how's it goin?"

"I can't do it, I can't betray him after hearing his story I can't do it I've decided to help him, good-bye." He hung up and saw John standing behind him.

"You were going to backstab us and help them weren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm ashamed about lying to you and working with them. If you want me to leave and go back home so you can finish your job then that's fine."

"Actually I forgive you at least you told me the truth and are on our side, but you're not lying to me now are you?"

"Yeah I am." He joked then started laughing as they slapped hands and went back and continued on the road, with Show now officially on their side they knew where to go.

In the building of doom the mad genius slammed his cell phone down and saw JBL and HHH standing there with a "what was that" look on their face.

"We lost Show because he fell for the sob story of Cena and now I know he's going to tell them where we are. We've got to go somewhere else to get away, but don't worry I've got a place in Japan where we can hide, but when they come here let's leave them a little message. We tell them that they have one week to confront us or we go ahead and blast Torrie's head. Also with Show out I've got a few friends to replace him and I'll have them meet us there."

"That's why you are a mad genius, I wonder why no one would listen to you and your ideas." JBL asked.

They all smiled and laughed while Randy kept staring at Stacy, Torrie was shocked and scared wondering if John can make it in time.

A/N; Done man I pounded this chap in about 30 minutes. This story I have ideas in my head and when I start writing the details come as I'm typing. I did this because I know you want a new chap and school is a bitch so the weekend is the only time I get to work on this but I have an idea on what's going to happen next.

Next chapter: On the way Randy flashes back to when he left Hunter and got him arrested. Cena and company arrive at the building and find nothing but a tape and much more. See you next week, hopefully.


	7. The Past,The Confession, and Nothing

Chapter 7:The Past, The Confession and Nothing

The group arrived at their new hiding place in Japan, and it was located with a whole lot of trees surrounding it so it'll be hard to find. JBL, HHH, and the genius walked in while the others dragged in Torrie and Stacy. Randy followed behind with a blank expression, still thinking about Stacy and what has happened to her and how he could fix the problem but all he could think of was the day he turned his back on HHH.

_Flashback:_

_Randy and HHH were talking about what they were going to do next when HHH brought up a subject that was bothering him._

"_So what's the deal with your new girl? She seems like trouble to me."_

"_Stacy's harmless she cares about me and just wants the best for both of us."_

"_You've only been together for like 2 weeks, all the things you've just said aren't real they're fake feelings that will go away, now shut your mouth and listen up. You will meet me here when you've finished the job."_

_Randy nodded and went home to get ready. When he walked in he saw Stacy sitting on the couch and she greeted him with a kiss, but she saw is sad expression on his face._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Tell me are we in love or are we just messing around like teenagers?"_

"_No, Randy I care about you."_

"_That's all I needed to hear, now excuse me I've got a job to do."_

"_Don't tell you're still doing his dirty work? I got to tell you something about how I feel about this. I think HHH is just using you to do his work and then you will be one of his victims."_

"_No you don't understand Hunter's my friend and he would never do that."_

"_Please Randy if you care about us you've got to stop doing this, if not then you'll never see me again. You make the choice."_

_Randy thought for a second either lose a friend or lose his perfect woman, he made up his mind and over to Stacy. He looked like he was going to show her the door but instead grabbed and hugged her._

"_I'm going to tell HHH and hopefully he'll understand."_

_He went over and told him the news and he looked at Randy with shock and anger._

"_What do you mean you quit? Was it that bitch that told you, well I've got news for you she's using you for your money and then take it and run away."_

"_You know what you might be right but I don't care I love h…" Then shot him right in the face before he could finish. HHH stood over him while he held his nose in pain. _

"_You will never turn your back on me nor will you say you love that good for nothing gold digger of a woman."_

_Upon hearing this Randy jumped up and tackled him and started just raining down with punches on his face. He finally stopped when he saw he couldn't take much more, Randy then called the police and had him arrested._

_Randy had stopped the bleeding in his nose from HHH's punch and went home and found a worried Stacy waiting on him. When he came in she ran to him and held on tight, she was happy that he was alright._

"_He didn't take it too well, but I got him jail." He stopped and thought about everything HHH said and realized, " you were right, he was using me."_

"_Don't worry about it, what matters is that you're ok, he's in jai and you fought for us."_

_End Flashback._

That last statement kept echoing in his head and realized that he wasn't doing that right now and had to change it.

Meanwhile somewhere on the road near the Connecticut state line came the two cars and they knew exactly where to go since Show told them.

"Yo, Shelton how much longer." Cena asked.

"By my calculations about 15 minutes, so we better get ready."

They made one last stop to get ready with vests and weapons and 15 minutes later they arrived.

"Alright let's do this." Cena said.

Cena, Show and Shelton were going right to the door in the front, Batista, Austin, HBK and Benoit were in the back side ready to go. With one last breath Cena barged through the door and saw nothing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Cena said with anger, as he couldn't believe there was nothing there.

"Wait, there's a tape here and a VCR conveniently hooked to a TV, let's play it" Batista said.

The tape was in and a back of the chair was, shown and someone talking. " Listen John, I know what you are thinking just because Big Show is on your side now that you can just easily find us, I don't think so then there wouldn't be any fun. See we're tired of your games and have decided to go away to somewhere you would never expect. Plus we want to up the ante just a little bit more, so we're giving you one week to find us and confront us like a man or you can say good-bye to your little girlfriend and trust me John it will be on tape and you will get the first copy. So now you can your failure of getting your girlfriend back over and over again. See you in a week, maybe." as he laughed manically and the tape went black.

John started breaking things all over the building, he couldn't believe all this work for nothing and now he could lose her for good and have a tape of it. But his friends won't let him give up.

"Come on, man, we can find her and get her back." Batista said.

"Yeah it's not impossible, remember I can find any information with my laptop." Shelton said with a smile.

"YEAH, let's do this again!" John said fired up again and they went off.

Back in Japan Randy had some alone time with Stacy and all day he's been thinking about that flashback. Now that he was alone he could tell her how he feels.

"Look Stacy, I'm sorry I said those things to you but I thought I was doing the right thing but after thinking about the past I realized I was wrong. I fought for us last time and now I've given up and there's nothing I can do since you won't respond to anything but I know you're listening so this is all I can give you…I LOVE YOU." He then walked away when he stopped in tracks.

"I love you too."

Randy looked and saw Stacy smiling with tears in her eyes, he then ran over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Stacy more than anything else and now I know I did the wrong thing."

"Randy it's ok I understand you wanted to protect me and…"

Randy stopped her and said," now that I know that I'm wrong I'm going to make it right I'm going to get us and Torrie out of here because I can."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, they won't know?"

"When can we leave?"

"Hopefully soon, I hope everyone's asleep so we can sneak out."

"OK"

A few minutes later they got Torrie and they were all ready to sneak out before Randy had to say something.

"You know what, I think we might get away with this."

"I DON"T THINK SO!"

A/N: Chapter over hope you like the cliffhanger, I'm the best at that. The next chapter should be up by Friday or Saturday because I've got a 4-day weekend this week. I hope some people get some of the inside things I've put in there including the genius on this story, plus how underused Shelton Benjamin is used today, I think he's going to be something someday but not if he's stuck on freaking HEAT. Thank you, review and see you later this week.

XXX


	8. A Whole New Game

Chapter 8: A Whole New Game

Randy, Stacy, and Torrie looked up and saw a gun pointed at them, and saw who was pointing it and it was Christian with a smile on his face.

"You guys aren't going anywhere when I'm here." He said cockily.

"Aw, it's just Christian I can take this guy like nothing."

"Oh yeah?" As he said that out of the darkness came Tomko, the Bashams, Jordan and Angle, who put his mouthpiece in and was ready to fight. Randy looked up, then stood up looking at all his adversaries and realized he didn't have a chance and gave in. Christian lowered his and started talking with more arrogance because of his backup.

"See we knew you would do this so we have a backup plan for this. Since I know I'm going to tell you. HHH said that if you did this then you are going to do something for us."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're going to help us get Cena, see we know he's coming here. Now what you're going to do is find him and act like you're back on his side and then when the time is right you knock him out and bring him to us."

"What if I don't?"

"Then you will lose Stacy without hesitation this time, we don't care this time we gave you a chance but this time if you want to betray us for the third time then third times a charm in killing Stacy." Christian said as he pointed his gun at Stacy's head, in which Randy stepped in front of the frightened Stacy. "Now he won't be here for a few days so you get to spend some time with Stacy and hopefully she will convince you to snap again and help us and then she'll turn into the vegetable again. I hope that happens because she never looked better than when she like that because she kept her big mouth shut!"

Randy nailed him right in his face and he fell down, but just as he did everyone jumped on and starting stopping on him.

"Randy!" Stacy screamed with fear and concern as they lifted him and he had a bloody face.

Christian got up holding his nose and had anger in his face as they held up Cena. Tomko held one arm and Angle held the other, Randy was almost limp as Christian went right in his face and started yelling in face.

"Who do you think you are! Don't mess with us! You're a worthless piece of shit! You are going to do what we tell you or your world goes down right in your face!" He then started throwing some vicious right hands to his face opening the cut even more. With Randy's blood on his hands he ordered them to bring him to in front of Stacy.

Stacy was crying and couldn't believe what she was seeing as Randy's bloody face in front of her, and Christian couldn't resist taunting Stacy.

"Aw, what's the matter Stace? Your boyfriend not good for you anymore? Now you're going to convince to go through with our plan or else he will die with you but he will be first!" He then placed on more stiff kick to the head of Randy leaving him unconscious in front of Stacy and Torrie. They left laughing over what they have done as Stacy and Torrie tended to Randy.

In a hotel in Greenwich the guys were trying to find out where they were and Shelton was very close. After Show told them who the mysterious guy was Shelton did some research on finding out more about him.

"Okay they're in either 3 locations: Japan, Philadelphia or Atlanta. The best thing for us is to split up at these three different locations so we can find them." Shelton explained.

"Alright here's what we're going to do. Me, Show and Shelton will go to Japan, Steve you and Shawn go to Philly and Chris go home with big Batista." Cena said.

Again before they split he gave them another pep talk. "Okay if anyone finds them call the others and have them come. Let's do this we don't have much time." They all lifted their fists and broke off to their separate locations.

In Japan it was dark and the three were sitting down, Randy with his head down and bandage on his head with Stacy resting her head on his shoulder and Torrie deep in thought.

_Randy's thoughts:_

_Man now I've to turn my back on my best friend to save my girlfriend. Man I'm in a dilemma. I guess I've got to do what I've got to do._

_Stacy's thoughts:_

_I feel bad that Randy has to do this, John's done so much for him including getting out jail and making sure he was found innocent on a murder charge. Now he's doing this for e and it makes me feel bad I've to tell how I feel._

"Randy, I think you know what I want you do"

"No what?"

"You're going have to turn your back on John."

Randy looked at her with shocked after all this time where she was the reasonable one she's telling him to turn on John.

"What?"

"You have to for us and this is what I wanted you fighting for me and us." She looked at Torrie's sad face and put her head down. "I'm sorry Torrie."

Torrie was angered and turned her head. Randy was shocked and after thinking about it agreed to do it.

_Torrie's thoughts:_

_Why would Stacy say that, she knows how much I love John now she's telling him to set up John to be killed in front of me. I don't know what I'm going to do to Stacy but it's not going to be pretty."_

Japan airport:

"Here we are Japan, the Big Apple." Big Show said.

"No that's New York." Shelton corrected him.

"Oh then what's Japan?"

"The City of Angels." Cena said.

"No that's L.A. This is the land of the Rising Sun."

"Okay now that we've got that out of the way let's go." Cena said.

Back in the building Randy was ready to leave when Torrie stopped him.

"Look what you're doing is wrong and you know it, do the right thing and in the end all four of us will be happy."

"I'm sorry Torrie."

Torrie was angry and slapped Randy hard across the face, " After everything John has done for you, every time he picked you up off the floor this is how you pay him back? Fine go but remember by doing this you're a sellout and are just as bad as JBL and HHH combined."

Randy heard that last comment and stormed out leaving an angry Torrie and a shocked Stacy.

"Oh my GOD Torrie you're right what have I done? I've got to stop him." Stacy tried to run out but was stopped by Kurt Angle who forcefully grabbed her and threw her back.

"I don't think so, you're not going to ruin our plan now go sit down like the bitch you are." Kurt laughed over his joke. Stacy slapped him so Kurt threw her down and went for ankle when HHH came in and stopped him.

"Hold up Kurt, see after Randy brings Cena we'll still going to kill him and Stacy and at that time you can break some ankles."

Stacy was shocked again as now it didn't matter what happen either way in the end they're all going to be dead!

A/N: Since people were so nice I wrote 1 more chapter before I went to sleep. Because it's the end of the quarter I probably won't have a lot of homework so I will be writing more chapters. I decided to us Christian a lot because I feel that he and Shelton Benjamin are the 2 most underused and under appreciated superstars in the WWE. So I use them here. Hope you like the chapter, review and see you in few days.

XXX: The pnoipimp had struck.


	9. A Friend Betrayed

Chapter 9: A Friend Betrayed

Cena, Shelton and Show made their way around Japan for a little bit trying to find the exact location of where they were going. Shelton was trying his hardest to find out which way to go, he was navigating and had to find it very quickly.

"Shelton you got anything?" Cena asked looking at the road.

"I'm close hold on." He spent the next 5 minutes typing up something and searching when his voice started up with an excited scream," ha, ha I think I found it."

"You serious?" Show asked.

"I think quick turn here." He explained as Cena turned and saw a sign that said that they were about to enter a forest area.

Meanwhile inside the forest area Randy was waiting, he didn't expect Cena to come so quickly as he thought they would be here later. So with the demands of HHH he went out and is now waiting. He had his cooler because it was hot as hell and a chair to sit in.

"Man I can't believe I'm doing this, but in order to save our relationship is by doing this plus she told me to. The best thing to do is to listen to her so that's what I'm going to do.

Then his thoughts focused on John and Torrie. All those years John has tried to help him and he remembered when John was in the gutter until he got that assignment to take down JBL. After that he met Torrie during that and he's been happier ever since then. That's when he realized how valuable his friendship with him was, he forgot to think about how John's life would be different because of this. Not to mention how Torrie would be if John was gone she would miserable and vice versa with John. But his mind was made up he was going to do the right thing and bring John back.

Torrie and Stacy were inside still with Angle watching intensely after being slapped by Stacy. Torrie had not spoken to Stacy since then because it was her that sent Randy, it was her that was going to get John killed and at this point Torrie didn't care if she lived or died or if Stacy did either. She had so much hatred for her right now and couldn't even look at her. Stacy seeing and knowing this hung her head ashamed that she sent Randy and told him to go.

"Look Torrie, I know you're angry at me but please you got to understand how angry I am at myself for doing this but you've got to understand that we're in this together. Now we could lose everything you're going to lose and I'm going to lose Randy and the only way we could get through this if we stick together." Stacy pleaded.

Total silence as Torrie looked at her and still had anger in her eyes she looked eye to eye with Stacy she could see the compassion in her eyes. But when she started thinking more and more about it all she could do is look away still angry. Torrie will never forgive Stacy because she knew John would be back and would be able to get all of them out safely. Stacy lowered her head again and silently cried.

"Now how are we going to find our way through this forest and find this hiding place." Show asked.

"I don't know I all I know is that I got us here so now we got to just try and find our way." Shelton explained.

"Hold on, I think I see something in the bushes over there." John exclaimed.

As they got closer they couldn't believe their eyes, it was just a really big bird. They laugh and continue on.

"Holy shit! That's Randy over there sleeping in a chair." John said.

They slowly walked over not wanting to wake her up and they drew their guns and all pointed it in Randy's face, as John gently woke him up.

"FREEZE BITCH!" John screamed making Randy jumped and see 3 guns pointed at him. " You know we could blast your ass right now for what you've done to us but since we understand your situation we'll let you go this time."

Randy was shocked and couldn't believe that John wasn't alone, he thought he would be and the job would be easier but with Shelton and Show he was impossible.

"Look guys I'm sorry I had abandoned you guys, I had to but now that they don't know where I am I'm here to ask for your forgiveness."

The three of them huddled and discussed it amongst them, they look at Randy and smile evilly.

"We've got find a way to prove you are telling the truth, so we ask you where they are and what they are planning to do." John asked.

Randy explained and the three were still not convinced so they had Randy apologize to each of them one by one. When he got to John we went face to face and started apologizing.

"Hey I'm sorry, after everything you've done for me this was not the way I planned to give thanks to you. I was in a bad situation and I didn't listen to you when I needed to and it cost me. But you were there to help pick me up, I owe you, Torrie and Stacy for picking up off the ground. For believing I could change and for helping me change and I pretty much owe you guys my life." Randy said as he got emotional talking. As he said this he didn't feel like turning his back and decided if this apology was accepted that he would help them out.

John walked closer and stared into him for a little bit then stuck his hand out in which Randy shook back, then Show and Shelton put their hands on top of that. John reached into their bag and got a vest and a gun and threw it to Randy. " Now that you're back on our side you're going to need some gear."

"Time to get payback, time to get our girls and time to stay alive." John said with pride as Randy ripped off his mic that was connected back to HHH.

Back inside HHH, JBL and the mad genius were pretty pissed off over what they have just heard.

"I knew he would sellout, your protégé is piece of garbage." JBL told HHH.

"He betrayed his friend, he knows I'm the only friend he needs to succeed in life and he doesn't know how valuable I am to him now he must pay."

"Ah, I think I can arrange that. See I'm always prepared plus I'm smart and can think of an idea very quickly. So what we need to do his first get more guys which I will provide and second take them out before they get to us."

In the other room Torrie and Stacy overheard everything and Stacy got excited although Torrie still seemed angry and wasn't as enthusiastic as Stacy but inside she was happy. Angle heard it and was angry so he felt like he needed to do something to let his anger go, so he looked over at both of them. They saw that as he put his mouthpiece back in and slowly and maniacally walked over. He smiled as he saw the fear in their eyes.

A/N: Okay that's enough for now I could probably get another chapter either tomorrow or Thursday. But you will get another one pretty soon. Hope you like the twists and turns in this story as these ideas come to me and when I start typing everything just comes to me in detailing the story. Also on a side note after watching RAW I'm pretty pissed off over that whole J.R thing that I couldn't even watch. This has backfired on them so bad and I'm tired of seeing all the McMahons in tv sucking up tv time that should go to guys who deserve it. Thank you and see you later. Filipino power!


	10. The Attack

Chapter 10: The Attack

Cena and company made their way through the forest as they followed Randy's instructions to where to go. Cena called the rest of the guys in the U.S to tell them but they can't get flights out of there for a few days so John had to be prepared.

"Shit! The guys can't get out and over here for a couple of days, but then that won't be necessary when we get the job done right now. How far are we?"

"We are very close just a few more feet and we're there." Randy informed them.

They stopped and made sure they were ready and were prepared for everything and anything especially all the things Randy has told them. A few minutes later they saw the building or this small little hut it would seem. They slowly crept up there and went close enough so they could hear what was going on.

Inside the genius knew they were there and masterly motivated his troops for battle.

"Guys they are outside, we know why they're here, they're here to kill you guys and take back their most prized possessions as pathetic those are. I said do you realize that those guys out there are out to take your lives away from you for girls' lives. Those guys are trying to do something that is impossible, what we have here is the most vicious, vile and uncaring group of guys ever assembled and we are all very dangerous people who are going to get the job done right now!"

The guys were getting all pumped up until they were stopped by JBL who spoke up, "wait, where's Kurt?"

In the other room Kurt continued to stalk Torrie and Stacy. Kurt was walking slowly in a maniacal sort of way as they backed up slowly as well.

"Come on Kurt! Don't do this! We didn't do anything to you please leave us alone!" Stacy begged.

"I don't want both of you, I want just one of you to torture now I'm going to that up to you guys and you've got about 5 seconds."

"Tor it's ok I know you're mad and I deserve this go away."

As Stacy walked over at Kurt who had his sick smile on his face, Stacy put her head and waited for the inventible to come. Then she felt being pushed away and opened her eyes to see Torrie standing over her.

"Stace go away I don't want you to see this." Torrie stepped in feeling bad over treating Stacy so badly by ignoring her. Stacy wanted to stay to at least try and help by then she felt some hands grab her and drag her into the next room.

"Listen Stacy, Randy's right outside and we need you in here." Christian told her.

"Bashams, Jordan go to the other room and help Kurt, Christian, Tomko and Flair will stay here and "take care" of Stacy. Now go." They all left following the orders of the genius.

In the other room Kurt inched closer and closer to Torrie but as he was about to attack he heard a creek at the door and turned and saw his backup. Torrie looked even more scared as she saw them.

Outside they tried their best to listen but it was just muffled and John was getting restless and wanted to get in there.

"Come on I need a signal to make sure Torrie's in there."

Inside Kurt decided to wait a little bit and ask Torrie a question, "any last wishes?"

Torrie looked at him and made her request and practically yelled it out loud for everyone to hear, "my final wish is that JOHN WAS HERE!"

John heard that and went nuts and said one more thing to the guys. " Shelton come with me you two go to the room come on!"

They split and with one last breath and a nod to Shelton they burst through the wall and John saw Kurt and charged and tackled him down and layed into him. Torrie saw this she was shocked and happy over what she was seeing. Meanwhile Shelton saw the other three guys and aimed gun at them as they raised theirs at him. All four dropped them and Shelton wanted to take them on all at once which he did and was doing a good job. Kurt was down and out as John went to Torrie and embraced her and hung on to her as if afraid that she would be gone again.

"Torrie it's great to see you again I never lost hope and I knew I would get you back."

Kurt started stirring as the Shelton finally got taken down by three. Kurt saw Cena and saw his back was turned to him so he slowly walked.

"Torrie there's one thing I've got to tell I Love y…" Then Kurt came from behind and took him down and beat on him for a little bit. Torrie tried to help but got pushed down by Kurt. Cena got up and the two started trading shots when out of nowhere JBL emerged with a gun and nailed Shelton in the back of head and knocked him out. He went over to Cena and nailed so hard that the shot echoed throughout. Torrie ran over and put herself in front of the unconscious Cena trying to protect and maybe stop any more damage.

"Stop that's enough!" Torrie pleaded.

JBL raised his gun and pointed it at Torrie's face, she started shaking with fear seeing her life flash before her eyes and closed them. A few seconds later she opened them and saw a smiling JBL and he told her, "not yet I wanna have some more fun with you and especially him."

Meanwhile this was going on, in the other room the fighting was just as brutal. Big Show easily broke through but was immediately jumped by Tomko, Christian and Flair. Randy sort of ignored them as he was looking for HHH but saw Stacy tied up in a chair and his instincts were to go over but as he was untying her HHH came and nailed him and their fight was on. Show was using his size to his advantage and was dominating the trio. Show had them all down and started to walk over to HHH to help Randy when a masked man showed up and nailed him in the back of the head with pipe and knocked him down and out. The masked man keep hitting him as he was down, Randy turned and knocked down the man and then went back over to the Game. Stacy continued to watch the horror in front of her, hoping Randy will succeed and it sure seemed that way but something stopped him.

Kurt Angle came in dragging a bloody John Cena and the Bashams dragging Benjamin and Randy turned and saw them and was distracted. As he stared at them another masked man came from behind and took him down. Stacy still bound to the chair could do nothing but watch and it was killing her inside that she can't hold Randy while he was down. Torrie was being pulled in by Orlando and it was obvious she was sad and upset.

With four guys down it was obvious they had lost this battle and Torrie and Stacy knew it and so did this alliance. They were outnumbered and despite being great fighters they couldn't beat these odds and were now on verge of being dead. The group just stared at the bodies that lay in front of them and they all just start laughing over their victory.

"Victory is ours! This is the greatest moment of my life and I know it is for you two." JBL said pointing at Torrie and Stacy.

The genius walked in and smiled at the carnage his plan worked and had his henchmen in his back pocket. The masked men stood and looked on with the rest as they were being paid by the genius.

"Good job boys, I knew you would come through for us and now we can do whatever we want to them and trust me I know exactly what we're going to do to them."

HHH saw Randy stirring and gave him a kick in the ribs and started taunting him. "Come on Orton! You have nothing left just quit, just quit you have nothing to live for anymore because Stacy wouldn't want to be with a loser and a failure and someone who obviously can't protect her. Come on you're supposed to be the big hero well now you're just a pathetic piece of shit."

Randy heard everything and was exploding inside so with one last rush he jumped up and took him down but was swarmed by everyone else and beaten down. Stacy tried to watch but the tears covered her vision and the flashback of when Christian attacked Randy as they held him for HHH. But before he could strike he stopped and went to the other side of the room and pulled out his trusty sledgehammer and Stacy knew what was coming and closed her eyes. HHH aimed it at his head cocked back and stopped again but was smiling this time.

"Not yet I want to torture him somemore before I do this and I want his girlfriend to see it up close and personal."

Stacy keep her eyes closed and heard what was said, as for Torrie she felt bad and depressed. John, she thought, was going to get the job done and end this but it was not to be. She's not blaming John because the odds were too great for even him and his friends.

"Now for Cena he will get what he deserves and what he deserves is death but first we also will construct some pain on him." JBL told them.

"But first there's someone that wants to administer some pain, Kurt do what you got to do." The genius instructed him to do.

Kurt walks over to Cena and immediately puts on the ankle lock as Cena starts screaming pain. Kurt could hear everyone saying, "Break the ankle! Break the ankle!" So he applied more pressure. John started crawling towards Torrie who reached out her hand and he grabbed it and held on tight. It was her way of telling him she's there with him and feels his pain. The rest of the guys looked at this and just stared, Christian walked over and stomped on their grip to break it and Kurt dragged him back and put more pressure as Christian forced Torrie to watch.

"He's not so heroic now is he? This just proves how weak he is and superior we are." Christian moved her head so she faced Cena and saw that he was in so much pain. Christian left for a second just to pound on Cena while he was down and then went back to Torrie.

Kurt let go as Cena grabbed his ankle and it felt like it was broken and he couldn't walk. JBL walked over and looked down at the fallen Cena and gave a kick to the bloody face and a shot to his injured ankle.

"Now without further a do let's reveal one of these great men that decided to help us." The genius said.

The first guy walked over and was asked to say his name.

"My name is Mistaaaaaaaaaaa Kennedddddddddy." He ripped off his mask and went up to John's face and said, "Kennedy."

"Before we unveil the second lets put them in their little torture chambers."

A few minutes later all four were tied up with their arms and legs spread so they couldn't move them, and they tied the knot extremely tight on John's ankle causing more pain. Everyone was still out but Randy was stirring and was wide awake and saw where he was and looked to see that the other three were next to him. What he also noticed was that Stacy and Torrie were placed right in front of them so they could see the torture up close.

"Randy, we gave you a chance and you turned your back on me twice, you succeeded once but this time I win and I have the power and I control your fate. Although your fate has been determined."

Randy stared at him with anger and wanted to get another shot at him but was stuck.

"Now Mr. Orton, since you turned on us you don't get another option, you will die a slow death and Stacy will be right here to watch helplessly and that is good TV for people." The genius said. Randy looked at him and couldn't recognize who he was and asked, "who are you?"

"Don't worry I'll tell you soon since that doesn't matter right now. See I've been waiting for this, a chance to torture you and break you down mentally, which I have done very successfully I may add. Stacy here is responsible for this happening to you and you could blame her for every mistake in your life. She ruins people's lives and you are no exception except that she was determined to ruin yours so bad that this would happen."

Stacy heard this and felt so bad and couldn't believe someone would say that about her now she was sadder than ever and started questioning herself. Randy looked at her and had to defend her somehow.

"Listen Stacy has been nothing but the best the thing to happen to me. She sticks with me she supports me and if nothing else she's made my life a lot better than it was. She has made my life better she gave me better choices and always will be with me even if I'm gone. Stacy is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I would never trade her for any woman in the world."

Stacy smiled and felt so touched by this but he was not done.

"A lot of the mistakes in my life have been because people like you and HHH you want to ruin my life and you almost did if it not been for Stacy I would still be with you guys. I blame you guys for my mistakes in life."

HHH walked over and gave him a hard slap across his face and pointed his finger at him.

"Oh contraire Mr. Orton see we know your problems in your life are because of you and you only. See I can get info on anybody and it was obvious your mistakes are your fault. So now I present to you my second mystery man. This guy know you better than anyone."

The man unmasked and Randy was shocked as he looked into the eyes of the man and quietly asked. " Dad?"

A/N: Done how bout that for a chapter. This is my first climax chapter and hope you like it, review. I'm on a 4 day weekend so a few chapts may be up determining on my work. Hope you like and below is a summary preview of the next chapter.

_Next Time: Randy's father explains his mistakes and blames Randy for his mistakes as well as his father's. Meanwhile Cena gets his torture as Torrie is forced to watch as he gets interrogated. _


	11. Physical and Mental Torture

Chapter 11: Physical and Mental Torture

Randy stared at his dad who had a serious look on face, he still can't believe his father would do this to him and attack him from behind. He just keep asking why to himself and started thinking back to all the things he's done but can't remember anything he did to his dad.

"See Randy this man has suffered the most because of you and he will explain everything in detail about what you've done to him." The group left leaving them alone with the girls and 3 guys.

Bob Orton walked up and took a seat and looked at Randy and saw the man responsible for his pain.

"Randy I guess you're wondering why I did this, it's simple you helped cause me a lot of pain. First when I broke my arm I could've stayed home and let it heal but it was because of you that this arm didn't heal quick enough. If you didn't first send me back and ask me to go back this wouldn't happen. Also if I didn't have to feed I would've stayed home and let it heal but because you had to have all the things in the world I had to go back and make the money."

"Yeah right you went back because you wanted to not because of me, I wanted you to stay so I could spend time with my dad but you left to go back on the road."

"Shut up Randy! Now sit back and don't say a word. After that the arm finally healed after a year, but what matters to you is that you got what you wanted. Then when you got older you didn't want to be like me you wanted your own person and not follow the plan I had for you. Instead you joined the Marines and then you quit and were sent to jail and that made me ashamed of you. But thinking back that didn't surprise me that you were a quitter so after that you had nothing to do with your life so I decided to go back to my plan. I made a phone call to HHH and told him what I wanted in you and so he acted like your friend but soon enough he started to warm up to you. Then you met this little hussy over there and your life was ruined. When I heard that you quit yet again I felt depressed, so depressed that I drank away the depression and then I went to rehab. While I was sitting there thinking about how much of failure you are to me and the family. But see this story has a happy ending, while I was sitting there I got a phone call from that mad genius and he explained to me the situation and I was happy to help. Now that I'm here I have to say this to your face and now I say this, you caused me the most pain by not listening to me, you quit and now I get to see you killed this is every father's dream to see this. Oh by the way the biggest pain you've caused me is when you came into this world."

With that final sentence he walked away leaving a stunned and heart broken Randy still there taking in the info. Was he really this bad of a person? Coming from his dad it was worse, this is the man he looked up to and was his hero and now he hates him and wants him dead. Stacy was just as shocked and wanted to talk to Randy and try to consul him.

"Randy don't let him get to you, I know he's your dad but still. You are not a quitter, you are a hero for trying to fight back. You are a great human being and if he's not proud of you then let him be angry, you are your own person and you live like that. Never let anyone do this to you."

Randy looked at Stacy and saw that she meant every word but put his head back down still upset over what was heard.

Later in the day the group came back to administer their torture to John Cena. Cena was awake and blood on his face was dried up and looked like a mess. They all huddled up and everyone left except for JBL, Orlando, the Bashams and Kennedy. The first thing they did was have Cena listen to Kennedy talk how good he is. (A/N: Kennedy is great on the mic and entertains me.) John could not take much and spat in his face and he backed up. JBL stepped up and gave him a huge shot to the face.

"Fine Cena you don't want so good entertainment and someone to talk to then that leaves us no choice. Hey Orlando, give me the chain and a chair." He went over and handed it to JBL who wrapped the chain across his hand. He then proceeded to start punching the hell out of the Cena, straight shots to the face and John' s cuts started opening up again. JBL took off the chain and then started whipping him across his stomach. John screamed with so much pain that Torrie could feel it. All the cuts on his abdomen were brutal, and Torrie forced to watch couldn't image what else they had in mind.

"We have one more thing before we leave you for the night. Mr. Kennedy do what you got to do and meet us in the back. Doug and Danny do something to Benjamin and Show and come back as well." JBL left with Orlando as Kennedy grabbed a chair as well as the Bashams.

"Now Cena before I lay this on you I must do this." Kennedy went over grabbed Torrie and her chair and dragged her over to Cena. "I want her to see this and feel the pain and hear the screams."

Torrie couldn't do anything she was forced to watch John get tortured. Kennedy gave one last smile and started jamming the chair into his guts several times leaving John struggling to breathe. Kennedy was laughing as he administered the damage; he moved on and aimed at the head. Shelton and Show were trying to get out of the chains and were moving back and forth trying to get out. The Bashams went over and nailed them in the guts to make them stop.

Kennedy cocked back with the chair as Torrie closed her eyes and Kennedy nailed him as hard a chair shot as anyone has seen or heard. The chair was bent far back and Kennedy nailed him one more time with a shot that was just as hard making the chair dent and the seat almost coming off. Cena looked dead he was limp and blood was pouring out of his head but Kennedy gave the final word.

"This ass-kicking was brought to you by Mistaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kenneddddddddddddddddy." He stopped looked at Torrie and went up to her teary face and said "Kenneddddddddy." He went over to Cena and got some of his blood off his face and had it on is hand and went over and smeared it on Torrie face. They walked off laughing over the situation.

Torrie slipped her hands out of her restraints showing how bad it they tied her up. She ran up to John and hugged him tight while she had his blood on his hands.

"John I'm sorry I did this to you, I sorry I should have just died and ended this once and for all." Torrie cried.

John despite being out of it looked at her with his bloody face and said, " don't say that and don't give up we're not of this yet." Then he blacked out and Torrie held on and nodded.

In the back they sat at their table and it was like a UN meeting with the genius as the head and he started the meeting.

"Okay first one done now we have three more days of torture. Randy is done mentally now tomorrow we start the physical part. As for Cena he's already done now we can have some fun and I'm going to have some tomorrow while I talk to him about me."

"Alright and I get first dibs on Orton and with his dad we're going to have some fun." HHH explained.

They talked about their plans for the next 2 days and had decided on how to torture them their dilemma now was what to do to them before they kill them.

"Come on there has to be something that can really hurt them and bring the most pain to them physically. Now think."

They were at it for a while and were rambling off ideas but none seemed to work. Christian looked at the hole in their room and saw Torrie out of her seat and hugging him. He turned and walked into room and forcefully grabbed her arm and looked at the unconscious John Cena and smiled. He looked at Torrie and saw anger in her eyes and then looked back at Cena and then back at Torrie. He gave his creepy smile and slapped Torrie across her face and threw her down.

"Don't ever get out your chair." He tied her back up and tighter so she couldn't leave.

He went back in and saw them still arguing about what to do to them. He sat back down and began thinking again.

"This shouldn't be this hard come on no one knows we're here so we could do whatever we want to them and get away with it." JBL said.

They were stuck and decided to take a break and come back in a few minutes, a few of them went back to the other room to watch over. Christian walked in saw that Torrie face had a bruise and he felt proud of himself. Kurt Angle walked over to Stacy who had her head down so Kurt decided to add more fuel to the fire.

"Stacy, Stacy, Stacy this is as good as time as ever to leave this loser and join us. Your life will be spared and you will get to live your life."

At first Stacy wanted to slap him but then started thinking is Randy really worth it. I mean he doesn't listen to her and is obviously weak minded and has no will to survive, plus at his age still listening to his dad come on maybe it was best for her to join up. Also she gets to live and be free and meet someone better than Randy.

"Kurt I would…" She was interrupted by the genius calling everyone back to the meeting. Kurt looked back and could almost feel her acceptance and was upbeat because of it.

"Okay while we were out did any of you think of anything?" He asked.

Everyone should their head no and he was pissed off. " Come on this is not hard we can do whatever we want and you guys can't think."

Christian got up and went face to face to him and walked in the other direction but tripped over an object, he looked at it and smiled.

"I've got it! I've got it!"

They all looked at him as he raised the object and everyone smiled.

"This is what we do to them."

What he held up was a BLOW TORCH!

A/N: Haha I'm done with another man I'm on a roll. This is fun, so what do you guys think, review and tell me so I can be motivated to write more. Anyone want to guess the genius well no need because of the next chapter his identity is revealed after all this time. Below is your preview:

_Next Chapter: The identity of the genius is revealed, next day of torture and will Stacy accept the offer and leave Randy high and dry? _


	12. Decisions and Revelations

Chapter 12: Decisions and Revelations

They all stared at the torch and knew that that would be the best thing to do to them before they died.

"That is perfect, we burn them in every section of their body going from their legs, to the midsection and then a little to the face just ease their pain." Christian explained.

"Also guys I think I got Stacy convinced about joining us and dumping Orton. I can see it in her eyes she is thinking hard about it. I think she will do the right thing." Kurt said.

They all looked at him confused and wondering they believe him or is he bullshiting them or is she going to turn on them as well. They just agreed with what he was saying and continued on.

"Now tomorrow I get my shots in at the end of the day and I'm going to give those guys a little talk. Not like the one Mr. Orton gave to his which was tremendous by the way. Good job Mr. Orton." They all stopped and gave him a standing ovation and pats on the back over that speech. "But this one will tell them how I got involved and what I mean to their lives and it's big to them. Okay guys get some rest and then we're back to work in the morning." The genius closed up their session.

They left but Kurt decided to go to Stacy and try to get an answer. He studied her for a little bit and noticed her face would turn into anger every time she raised her head to look at the distraught Randy. He walked over with goofy smile and lightly tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey I know this tough but I can understand your problems and I know your decision will be the right one for you." He said with his fake sincerity.

She smiled and believed that he was telling the truth but she still couldn't make up her mind.

"Kurt just let me sleep on it and I'll give you a decision tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and walked out as Stacy looked at Randy and his down still shocked over his father's comments. When she looked at him she saw a quitter, his father was right and looking at him made her sick and angry. She got up because Kurt lightened up her restraints and walked over to Randy.

"You know what I thought you could persevere and be a hero you lost again. You're a loser that can't do anything right and your father was right. You're a failure to your family and to me especially. It's been 6 hours since your dad chewed you out and you're still not over it? Come one don't be a wuss and get over it and try to fight. But I forgot that you were a quitter and you'll never be anyone you'll never amount to anyone and you're definitely not going to get another like me ever again with that attitude. You're just a poor excuse for a son, a boyfriend and a man. You may not realize because you don't understand anything but I've decided to end this relationship and join them and now it won't be bad to see die as well. Your life sucks and when it ends no one will miss you." Torrie couldn't believe what she had just heard and wondered what was going on in her head.

Randy couldn't believe everything that has happened to him in this day alone. First his father now his girl who he loved and tried to fight for was leaving him. Now he didn't care anymore now he was determined to do something. Everything that has happened to him in this day all boiled up as he looked at Stacy and saw her anger. He looked at the other room and saw Kurt Angle watching and smiling over what has happen. He looked back at Stacy and had hatred in him now when he looks at her no more love but hatred. He started shaking and then he did something he never thought he would do and that was spit in her face and big loogie at that.

Stacy was frozen with shock over what had happened to her and wiped the spit off her face and slapped him in the face as hard she could leaving a huge mark on his face. When turned back and saw her he smiled for the first time all day and said, "thank you."

Stacy couldn't believe it and looked at Kurt and motioned him over and he knew what to do. He sprinted over and started his assault on Randy trying to open him up which he succeeded to do with his right hands. Randy's blood started trickling to the floor below, as Stacy seemed to enjoy this. Kurt finally stopped and Randy was out of it and almost looked like John as far as being limp and out of feet. Kurt had his blood on his hands as Stacy walked over with her sadistic smile and stared at Randy.

"One more thing Randy, my love." She gave him a kiss then slapped him in the face one more time. "Now this relationship is over," and walked off with Kurt.

Meanwhile John woke up and was still dazed and looked over at Randy's bloody face and sighed and dropped his head at the same time, maybe it was good that e didn't see his punishment. He noticed Stacy was gone as well and looked at Torrie's still sad face, so he decided to talk to her and ask what's up.

"Hey Torrie, what happened to Stacy?"

"She decided to join up with them and dump Randy. She just laid into him with a verbal and disgusting diatribe. She went out of line and now she's gone with them after she slapped Randy and after Randy spat at her."

"You can't be serious? I never thought I would see the day, I mean I've seen them at their best and at their worst but they always seemed to work it out now it's over."

"Hey John you would never do that to me right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm serious you would never get mad at me and spit at me and leave me would you?"

John was silent was seemingly too long and Torrie started to get nervous and worried, "John? You're not really thinking about doing this in the future?"

John chuckled and said, "Don't worry Tor, I love you with all my heart and I can't even imagine doing that to you. As long as you don't do this to me then we will be all right. So do you promise me that?"

"Of course and you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise don't worry I love you."

Torrie smiled and they continued to talk for a little while before Torrie went to sleep. John was left hanging and thinking, with his blood dried up he had to find a way out but didn't have some motivation so he looked at Torrie and saw his dry blood on her face and knew he needed a way out.

"What do I have to do to get us out of here safe and away from these guys." John started thinking to himself. He looked over at the rest of the guys and had to ask them something.

"Hey Shelton, you think you got a plan to get out of here?"

"I don't know this is a very hard predicament we're in, just give me time and I'll think of something."

"Alright just think we only have 2 days before it's over for all of us. By the way Shelton and Show listen as well I'm sorry. You guys went out of your way to help me and now this is what happened to you. I've risked your lives too much and now you could be dead because of me so I just want to say I'm really sorry." John apologized.

"Hey no problems, if there's good way to die this is it fighting against bad guys and getting killed by them makes you feel good that you tried and you fought. I know if I die I'll feel good that I came here and fought." Show said with pride and Shelton agreed.

"Thanks guys we came together, fought together and if necessary we die together." John told them.

The following morning came so more torture, they were being torture at least a few times a day and this was the beginning. They got their usual whipping by chains and taking shots to the head and opening up their wounds again. What made this harder to sustain for Randy was that Stacy was calling the shots and demanding that they hit him harder.

For the next few hours they didn't stop and every time someone got tired another would come in. This was one of their planned punishments and that was all day torture, which they were doing with perfection. When night came the moment came and out came the genius with his cocky smile and evil laugh.

'Well how are my boys doing." He asked the limp and nearly dead group of 4.

"I know you've all said I've looked familiar and couldn't identify who I was now I tell you. My name is PAUL HEYMAN and I'm a former owner of a wrestling company and you've probably seen me a few times on tv and the movie Rollerball as the great announcer. You see I've had a problem with you two for a while. First Cena you work for the government and I hate the government and the other you never deserved anything in your life everything was given to you just like your girlfriend. Orton I don't need to explain to you about my hatred because everyone here has already said it for me. See after I heard what happen with the two of you I got phone call from jail from HHH and asked me to help him. So I got him and JBL out of jail early and we've been planning ever since. Too bad no one can see my genius but these guys and now you guys face your destiny and now you will feel your destiny."

Heyman stepped up to Cena and started slapping him repeatedly in the face and John had to take it because he was stuck and out of it. He did the same to Orton, then Shelton and Show when they were out of their feet. He then walked away feeling good about himself and showing what a brave man he was by hitting them when they're defenseless. The torture continues until they were told to stop. They were left for dead but still had one more day before they were killed.

Inside they continued their strategizing on their final day of torture and Stacy still did not know about the burning. That was until they brought up the subject.

"Okay Christian go get it so we can test it out." Heyman demanded.

Stacy was confused over what that was and was shocked when she saw the torch and started thinking about the fire burning Randy. She started growing her feelings back but was stopped when she thought about everything she said and returned back to angry Stacy.

"See I say we burn Randy in the face longer so we can damage his so called good looks." Christian suggested.

Stacy couldn't believe that either and was feeling bad for Randy and wanted to stop them and didn't want Randy to be hurt anymore but she was brought back to reality to Kurt Angle who smiled at her and then she remember her words. Although she still had feelings deep inside for Randy Orton.

A/N: Chapter finished bet you didn't see that coming did ya? I put Heyman in there because he is a genius and if you read my profile you'll see why I like him plus I put that little line in there try and find it. Next chapter should be up later today or on Halloween.

_Next chapter preview: Another day of torture as the fire comes near. Will Stacy follow her heart or her words. Can Shelton think of a plan? Will they escape? What does else does Heyman have up his sleeve? Plus Batista's on his way!_


	13. Fire Is Dangerous

Chapter 13: Fire Is Dangerous

Batista had just landed in Japan by himself as everyone else unfortunately he was by himself as everyone else was busy with their own personal business. He got the directions and knew where go from John a few days earlier. He rented a car and started on his way to the location, he hadn't heard from them in 2 days so he got concerned but he was prepared for the worse and no matter what he was going to hurt or even kill somebody.

"SOMEBODY'S GONNA GET HURT!"

Back in the building John, Randy, Shelton and Show were still left hanging and were just waiting on their fate. Sometime later Show and Shelton fell asleep leaving John and Randy awake and able to talk to each other.

"Yo Randy, what's you thinking?" John asked.

"Just about how much people seem to hate me enough to say things like that to me. After hearing my dad I felt horrible, but I felt good knowing that Stacy was still supporting me but I just didn't show it. Now after I heard her say those things I felt my world drop but thinking about everything that was said to me I just don't give a shit anymore. Now I don't have my girl, I don't have my family now I just have you 3, you guys are my family now and if we have to we die together just like Show said."

"Thanks man we're here for you and will always be. Now what are you going to do if you see Stacy and get a chance to get your hands on her?"

Randy gritted his teeth and said, "_When _I get my hands on her I'm gonna make her suffer like I did. I will tell her how I feel, then she will _feel_ my pain and maybe a little more if you know what I mean."

John couldn't believe it after everything those two have done together and how much love they have shown it could all come crashing down in his face.

"You don't mean."

"Yeah if I get a chance I will have to do the unfortunate and end her life."

Inside the other room everyone was sleeping on their sleeping bags on the floor, Stacy was next to Kurt for whatever reason and couldn't sleep. She was busy thinking of Randy and everything they've done together. She couldn't believe what she said to Randy and regretted it ever since, she was upset over the situation that was at hand. She felt that they were done for so she felt bad that she and Randy wouldn't escape and be together. So she left just for her survive but forgot about Randy and thought all about herself and now she felt selfish. Now Randy hates her and now he will never know how she feels about her. She deserved the spit and now Randy will never forgive her no matter what. She thought more and more about it and felt so bad that she and Randy wouldn't be together ever again and she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning the guys woke up and the pain was still there and it seemed like it would never go away. They saw HHH, JBL and company walk in and they didn't have anything in their hands and they thought this could be the end. Instead Paul E. walked up to them and had some pieces of broken glass in a bag with some thumbtacks and some barbed wire wrapped around his covered and protected arm. They looked and saw the items and shook their heads in frustration and they knew what was up.

"Time to give you boys some more cuts and bruises to your so called pretty boy bodies, right Torrie." Paul E. laughed at that last comment and she gave him an angry stare.

The first thing they did was wrapped the barbed wire around the waist and arms of all four along with the screams of all four in pain. Then came the torture of hell literally as they stuck the thumbtacks one by one in to skin of them and by the end they had several tacks sticking out of their bodies. The next thing they did was take pieces of their broken glass and started slicing their bodies with it. Their screams could be heard throughout all of Japan. The pain was crazy and they felt like there was nothing left to lose, that's when John decided to take it to another level with a request.

"You know what I've had enough of this shit. Hey guys you feel like it's time?" They all nodded. "It's time, you want to keep doing this fine then end it right now why don't you kill us right here right now!"

They all looked shock at their request they all huddled and thought about it then Paul E. spoke up.

"Fine but we must do something first." They all left to get their final supplies.

Meanwhile Torrie could not believe it she knew they were prepared but she wanted at least one more day with John to talk to him.

"John are you sure this is the time? I want one more day with you."

"Torrie it's okay no matter what happens you know I love you and I will always be with you." Torrie started to cry until John spoke up again. " By the way Shelton's got a plan see he remembered big Dave is on way, so he knows where we are. We know they have one more thing to do to us and we're prepared to take one more. Then when they try to kill us Dave should arrive right on time with his big gun no pun intended. They he can release us and then we can escape and kick some ass."

Torrie felt ecstatic that they still had a chance but her smiled quickly faded as she saw them coming back with a blowtorch in their hands. She knew what they were going to do and wondered if they can survive this and if Batista is going to make it on time. The guys looked at each other and each one had that face of "bring it on" they were ready for the pain. Stacy was the last one out of the room and had her head down but was thinking about what was about to happen and when Randy saw her; his anger meter grew more and more.

"Okay guys seeing this you might now what's about to happen next." Paul E. said. "So who wants to go first?"

Big Show raised his hand; he wanted the first shot since he could take the most punishment. HHH walked over with a gloved hand and the torch and placed the fire right on his torso and there was a loud roar. The pain was too much for even him as the fire was on him for just a few seconds and after it was off there was a huge mark on his torso. Next up was Shelton and he didn't fare too well and his body was burned too. Then it was John's turn and JBL took over the rains of the torch.

"Isn't this fire hot Torrie? This is hotter than you and we all know you're not that hot." JBL put the torch close to Torrie face and left it there a little bit as Torrie started sweating from the heat. JBL stepped forward with it to John as Torrie closed her eyes but Mistaaaaaaa Kenneddddddddy forced them open. She was forced to watch the pain on John.

JBL stepped forward and first placed it on his leg and John was screaming in pain. Next was his torso and it was worse than the leg as the marks were getting bigger. Torrie was shaking in fear and concern over John as she tried hard to close her eyes. Finally he went for the face and carefully placed it on his forehead.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

When JBL removed the torch John head was red and black by the fire. Torrie was concerned for John and his body over suffering the damage and wondered if he could survive. John was in so much pain and they could see it.

HHH took over the torch as Paul E. went back to the other room to get their final objects. HHH looked at Randy and smiled before he placed it he had to verbalize him a little bit.

"Randy I've been waiting to do this to you for a long time and I'm going to enjoy this." He slowly walked over as Randy, already seeing what damage it's done to the rest, prepared for the pain. HHH stopped just as he was about to place it, Randy opened his eyes and saw HHH smiling and wondered what was going on.

"You know this isn't right I can't do this to you it's not right there's only one person that could do this to you." HHH then pointed at Stacy, "You will do it, you've done some verbal torture now do the physical part and prove that you'll loyal with us."

Stacy knew that this was going to happen but she didn't expect that they were going to have her do it, and it killed her inside. She was given the glove and handed the torch carefully. She walked over to Randy and he had his angry face on and she had never seen that in his eyes before.

She hesitated at first, and then looked at HHH who was angry that she hesitated, then back at Randy and she mouthed out, "I'm sorry" but Randy didn't care and spat at her again. She was angry again and forcefully put it on. It was fierce and was definitely was the worse of the four because of her anger. Randy screamed with so much pain it would seem like he was dying right there. She took it off after seemingly forever and his mark was huge.

Batista arrived at the entrance of the forest left his car next to John's and went off running gun in hand off to save the day.

The 4 of them were in so much pain and could not take anymore. HHH and company were waiting for Paul E. to come back.

"Hey Paul E. where are you we got to end this right now." HHH called out.

Paul E. ran out and was out of breath and couldn't talk but keep pointing at the room.

"What's wrong Paul?" JBL asked.

"BATISTA IS HERE AND ON HIS WAY!"

A/N: Another one on Halloween and this is chapter unlucky 13. Hope you like this and remember review and give me some encouragement to write. So here's your preview and remember kids don't play with fire.

_Next Time: Batista is close and Paul E. needs to think quickly. Will he find a plan to stop him_ _from coming and saving the others? Can Batista save them by himself? Will Randy get revenge on Stacy? Will Stacy admit her feelings to Randy? What will happen next?_


	14. Arrival and Forgiveness?

Chapter 14: Arrival and Forgiveness?

Everyone in the room was shocked and some frightened over the announcement that was just said. Now they had to think fast, so they all looked at Paul E.

"Ok here's what we do, we leave these guys here and let Batista come here untie them and try to escape. Then we…" His voice became inaudible to the rest who were still in pain from the burns. When the huddle broke they all smiled and went to the other room. They all emerged with their guns and looked at the "burned brothers" and waved good-bye then left the building. The only ones' left, were Paul E. JBL, HHH and Stacy. They each had something to say to them and Paul E. went first.

"You know we had some fun times together too bad it's going to end pretty soon, I hope." He laughed then left as JBL walked forth.

"You know something John I have wanted to do this for a long time for other reasons I can't do it now I have to wait but rest assure I will see victory."

"Randy, my protégé, my "best friend" and now my bitch! You will die on my hands and it will happen as long as I'm still breathing and since I am you will be dead." Randy still feeling the effects just looked at him and naturally spat. HHH nodded then gave him one last kick below. Now Randy was doubled over in pain along with the burn spots. They left but Stacy had to stay since she had to act like she's still on their side. Even though the others knew she wasn't but they were in too much pain to think about that situation but Torrie still knew so she had to ask Stacy.

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm part of the plan, see Dave doesn't know what I've done and since these guys can't say anything I'm on your side."

"But I know so I can tell."

"Yeah but if you say something and I know you will, you will suffer the same fate as the others. I remember how to light the torch."

Torrie looked shocked, as Stacy started pacing and realized what she just said and was conflicted again. She pulled Torrie into the other room and told her she needed to say something to her.

"Torrie, I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into me lately. It all went back to when I said those things to Randy. I felt so bad after that especially after insulting him like that."

"Maybe if you tell Randy he will forgive you."

"No he will never forgive me, I degraded him and made him feel like shit. First his dad then me I could understand why he spat at me. I wouldn't forgive me either." She put her head down in shame.

"Stace I'm sure Randy will forgive you, I know it's in his heart to forgive you and it's still in his heart that he cares about you. You're still special to him."

"He doesn't anymore I know that because every time he looks at me now he has hatred in his eyes. He wants to kill me, I can see it and feel it in him."

"Don't think like that he doesn't want to kill you he could never bring himself to do it."

"Yes he does he's capable for anything now after all those tortures, he's going to go nuts when he gets out and the first he's looking for is me. I also can't go back with you guys or else I die, so I'm just going to go with leading you guys to their trap to die. Either way I'm going to die today." Stacy was now hysterical and shaking scared.

Torrie still in her chair tied up didn't have anything to say and sat there.

Meanwhile out in the forest Paul E. was organizing his troops into positions.

"Okay we all have to be spread out in this place and on this map you will all of your positions. Now since this is a tough situation each one will get this board to be placed on top on your tree. You will need this to sit on and hide yourself while you wait we will all be in communication so no worries. So just sit up there and wait and fire when you get a glimpse of them so they will be running to other areas where we have guys waiting."

They all grabbed a few pieces of wood and went off to their spot following the map that they were all given.

Dave was in sight of the building and was prepared for a fight then without hesitation ran forward into the room that Torrie and Stacy were in. When he barged in both girls screamed in fear but were relieved to see Batista. He saw them and saw that they were okay; Stacy untied Torrie earlier so they both stood there staring.

"You two okay?" They nodded. "Where are the guys?" They pointed him to the other room and warned him over what he will see. He took a deep breath and entered.

When he entered he saw the most disturbing thing he has ever seen in his life. They were tied up with arms and legs tied up and they all had severe bruises on their whole body. He saw some tacks still sticking into their bodies as well as the burn marks. Then he felt bad because he should've been there earlier, or he should've been there with them taking the punishments with them. Now he let his friends down once and he's not going to do that again. He first walked up and untied Show and Shelton and they lay down with exhaustion and he let them rest, next was Randy and he was horribly burned and lay beside the other two. Finally he went up to John and saw that they tortured him badly and the worst. He had so many tacks still sticking out as well as some of the glass that stuck to him.

"I'm sorry my brother, I should've been here with you."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at him, "don't worry about it at least you're here and you're safe now you will lead us out of here."

Batista nodded and untied him and he was down as well. Torrie ran in to help John but Stacy stayed in the other room in fear. She knows Randy is free and if he sees her she will be dead.

20 Minutes Later

Most were up except Randy who was still in pain over the fire. John was sitting down in a chair with Torrie next to him, as he held his side that the tacks used to be in but was now out. Shelton and Show were okay but also feeling the pain but were conscious and ready to move on.

Stacy keep staring into the room still afraid but had mixed feelings over this. She was happy he wasn't up but was concerned that he might be seriously hurt or even dead. Then she saw him stirring and ran to the far back of the room.

Randy opened eyes and struggled to get up so Show helped him out. Randy continued to feel the pain and the pain was like he will never be able to get out and that he will be feeling it for a long time and to him it was Stacy's fault.

"You going to be ready to get out of here?" John asked.

"Yeah I ready I can still run. Is Stacy still here?" He asked rather angrily.

They all shook their heads except for Batista who said she was and pointed to the other room. Randy got his gun and marched into the room warning the others not to come in no matter what. He stormed in and started looking around he looked at every corner and on the last one he saw a shadow and sure enough there she was, curled up in fear.

Randy went over, grabbed her and threw her to the center and pointed his gun right at her head.

"I ought to blow your head off right now but I'm going to let you talk first and explain yourself but that won't matter because I ain't going to forgive you."

Stacy was pretty much crying as she tried to explain but she couldn't speak but eventually she did.

"Randy I'm sorry, I never meant to do this I wanted to be with you but I wasn't thinking straight. I thought of myself instead of us and I care about you and I know I you do about me."

Randy thought and was starting to think about it and was fighting his conscience on what to do but he said, "I used to not anymore, not after this see this burn mark I'm going to be feeling this for the years because of you, you caused me more pain physically and mentally than anyone else. You are nothing so I must get rid of you."

Stacy knew she deserved that but had one more thing to say, "You're right I deserve that one but please don't do this we can work this out. Just think about the good times we've had and think about the future ones we'll have. Remember when we talked about having a family together and you want to ruin that?"

Randy thought about that and then started pacing angrily then he kneeled down, Stacy went over to try and comfort him. But Randy shot up making Stacy fall down and pointed his gun back right under her chin.

"No I will not fall for this, you are the reason I'm in so much pain, it's all your fault I started this now I finish it and make a family with someone that cares about me."

Stacy was shaking but was able to say, "I do care about you and I love you." She said with as much love as she can, hoping she could break through to him.

Randy thought about it but still had the gun as Stacy keep her eyes then braced herself and all of sudden POW!

A/N: How about another cliffhanger to end the day with huh? I know you must be a tad bit upset over this ending but hey that's great writing. Sorry about the short chapter but i wanted to get one out this weekend.I took the ending from R. Kelly' s Trapped in the Closet Pt.6 thought it would be great. Plus I want to say congrats to Randy Orton on his engagement and I wish nothing but the best. Same for one of my personal favorites Christian, I'm going to miss Captain Charisma and if he goes to TNA I'll support him because that's how I roll or how he does. Also don't forget the preview, thanks for the reviews and see soon.

_Chapter Preview: What happened between Randy and Stacy. Did he kill her? Did he forgive her? Can they escape the rapid fires of the bad guys? Will they still be alive?_

The Captain is still with me.


	15. Run! Run! Run Faster!

Chapter 15: Run! Run! Run Faster!

Stacy fell to the floor in shock and Randy fell right next to her. John came in and said that someone was firing at them. They looked up and saw Snitsky up in a tree firing away.

"Look we're going to take care of him you two finish up your bizness." John said as he left.

He left leaving the two alone once again and Randy picked up his gun off the floor and aimed it back at the frightened Stacy.

"How can I believe that you are telling me the truth?"

"Randy look at me, listen to the words I've said and look into my eyes, I'm really sorry and I do love you."

Randy looked into Stacy's beautiful eyes and started feeling it again. He slowly lowered his gun but then felt the burn pain again and raised it thinking Stacy did that to him. But then he looked at her again and dropped the gun but grabbed her by the shoulder forcefully. She started to feel scared because of what he may do, he could still kill her with his strong hands. Now he had both on her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace and held on tight.

"I believe you and I trust you again. I love you." He gave her a quick kiss before he heard a call from the other room.

"Randy get your ass out here." Batista called out.

They both jumped up and ran to the other room where they were all standing there.

"We got him down and now he won't be bothering us forever, now we got to get out here to safety. But I know they have people all around here so we have to be careful, we've got to run and run fast." Shelton explained.

They all decided to rest a little bit more before they had to run and decided to talk amongst themselves and spend some time with each other.

"John do you think we're going to get out of here?" Torrie asked as she hugged John from behind.

"Of course."

"I mean I don't think you could run with your condition."

"I know my body and I will do whatever it takes to get out of here."

Torrie nodded and rested her head on his shoulder while Randy and Stacy looked on with Stacy on his lap.

"Randy I'm sorry once again."

"No need I know in your heart that you love me and I love you too."

"I know it's just that I still feel bad for causing you pain, I don't think I will ever forgive myself."

"If I forgive you then you can forgive yourself."

"Yeah by the way before I was caught, you were asking your question and didn't get to finish it I was wondering if you wanted to finish it now?"

"I could but not yet I want it to be special and I want it out of here and in a romantic place if it's ok with you?"

"Of course it's ok I can wait because I know we will get of here." They embraced.

Meanwhile Batista, Shelton and Show were discussing the strategy out of here.

"If we go this way I think it lessens the chance of running into one of them, but it's near a waterfall, so it's a risk." Shelton explained.

"If we have to we have do we have do whatever it takes to get the hell out of here." Batista said.

"How much running will we be doing?" Show asked.

"Don't worry Show that's why we're taking this rest so you can get energize because it's going to be a long hard run." Shelton assured him.

"Oh man." Show said.

"But we don't run till the morning in the chance those guys are sleeping." Batista said.

They rested and slept for hours to get energize and then morning came and it was 8:30 am. They all got ready with their guns and vests although they didn't have any for the two girls.

"What about us? What are we going to do if we get shot?" Torrie asked.

John and Randy looked at each other and nodded and took off their vests. They then put on their respective girlfriends.

"There now you're protected." John said.

"But what about you two?" Stacy asked.

"We're willing to risk life and limb to make sure your safe that's why we went on this mission." Randy explained.

They felt touch over what they said but it was no time to worry about that because they had some running.

"Okay guys you ready?" Batista asked.

They nodded and then all of them exploded out running as fast as they could. They got to about 45 yards when shots started firing away at them. The shots were just missing by inches and they could feel it.

"Come on! Don't quit keep going!" John screamed.

The shots keep coming and coming and they were wondering if they were ever going to run out of bullets. They made a turn and were free for a second so they rested and everyone was breathless.

"This was harder than I thought it would be." Shelton said breathing hard.

"Yeah they keep firing I didn't know if we could escape them." Show said gasping for air.

They were all sitting down and rested for 10 minutes and went back to running, they got to about 30 more yards when more shots came this time from Christian and Tomko, last time it was the Bashams. Christian was trying his hardest to fire away but he tried too hard and ran out quickly. Everyone was narrowly escaping Tomko's shots but they did and rested again.

"We can't make it! They just keep coming! We're done." Show said.

"No! We can do this, do worry suck it up, don't quit on us we got to stick together and we're out of here." John said.

They went back and were caught again in crossfire by Kurt Angle and Orlando Jordan who were their best shots out of the whole group and had the best aim.

Torrie tripped so John went back and picked her up.

"Come on Torrie we ain't leaving you behind." He led her forward and they were running next to each other and caught up with the group.

Kurt zoomed in on his sniper and had John in his crosshairs he aimed but missed and it came awfully close.

Torrie and John were running, Torrie was running and was tryin hard but with John's encouragement she keep going.

"Come on Torrie you could do it."

Torrie nodded then closed her eyes struggling to keep going when she opened them she noticed John was not running next to her.

A/N: A happy beginning and a maybe a bad ending. Just wait and see. Thanks for the reviews and glad that you are getting into the story. I wrote this fast just for you guys. Thanks and here's the preview.

_Next Chapter: Did John get shot? Is he dead? Will they make it? Can they avoid the rapid shots? Plus they run into some deeper trouble._


	16. The End Is Coming

Chapter 16: The End Is Coming

Torrie looked around panicking and she looked behind her and on the ground was John lying in pain.

"JOHN! Are you okay?"

John removed his hand from his ankle and there was blood everywhere and a small hole where the bullet hit him.

"It's just my ankle, I don't think I can run a whole lot right now. But I'll be alright." John assured her.

She smiled and kissed him on head and said that they'll get out of here as the rest turned back and tended to John. Show ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his wound.

"What am I going to do I can't run how are going to continue?" John asked.

Show picked him up and put him over his shoulder and said, "don't' worry we're getting out of here one way or an another. Even if I have to carry your ass all over here."

They all nodded and they continued on their way but they reached a point where they were not going fast enough.

"We're not fast enough so I think we're going to have to do something we weren't supposed to do. We're going to have to split up." Shelton explained.

They all looked confused and upset but they knew it was right so they splat up and were into two groups with John, Show, Torrie, and Shelton in one and Randy, Stacy and Batista in the other and they had one last chance to say good-bye and Stacy and Torrie said theirs first.

"Stacy, I know this is not the last time we will see each other but this is just a little good-bye."

"I know but I'm going to miss this running with you. Just be careful out there and we're have fun after this."

"Don't worry I'll be fine just make sure you and Randy are ok and that you guys don't have any more problems."

"I assure you that we will fine, just make sure John's ok he's going to need you in this time of crisis."

"We will, be safe and careful." Torrie said as she hugged Stacy.

Randy and John, who was on his one leg, said their good-byes.

"John you crazy son of a bitch, was this really worth it?"

"I don't know it won't be until I finish the job."

"And what would that be?"

"Escaping with Torrie and taking down JBL, and nothing is going to stop me I will do whatever it takes to get it done. Trust me."

"What do mean by that?"

"If I have to kill myself to kill him so be it." He said it with such passion and Randy knew he meant it.

"Well you do what you got to do I'm just worried if you do it Torrie is going to be really upset and the one thing she doesn't want to do is escape and be preparing for a funeral. She can't live with herself if you're gone and if she goes to your funeral who knows what she will do." Randy warned.

"Don't worry I won't need to kill myself because first chance I get I will get JBL and I will finish the job."

"You do that and we'll meet after you're done and we'll be back in the U.S with our normal live. But I will get HHH as well just like you by whatever means necessary."

"That's my boy hey good luck and watch yourself."

"You too." They shook hands and then the group came into a circle.

"Hey like we said we're still in this together, it's been a pleasure being with you guys and fighting and now like we said in the beginning what did we say?" John said.

"TIME TO STAY ALIVE" The five guys said in unison with hands in the middle and they broke it.

Then shots started raining down on them causing them to scatter in their opposite direction. Both groups have gotten away from the fire.

Meanwhile HHH, JBL, Paul E, Flair, and Kennedy were somewhere in the forest coming up with their part of the plan.

"Okay, HHH and Flair go in that direction that's were Orton is going." Paul E. explained looking at his laptop and seeing where each are.

"JBL, Kennedy and myself will be going in this direction to get Cena who is wounded."

"Cena is already hurt now we finish the job." JBL said.

"He won't make it out of here alive…Alive." Kennedy said.

"JBL remember do whatever it takes to make sure you're still alive but Cena dies even if it looks like you two are dead." Paul E. explained.

"Orton will also die at my feet then Stacy will watch and then she will suffer the same fate."

"That's nice now when we finish up those two will not be bothering us in the future."

They separated and went their ways.

Group one slowed down to give Show a well needed rest and for John to try and get his ankle going but it was just not happening so they all sat down, they had been running for hours and it was mid-afternoon and Show looked like he could do no more. John was leaned up against a tree and was in a lot pain, the torture shots, the burns and the hurt ankle.

John are you sure you're ok you look like you're in too much pain for you to handle." Torrie said with concern.

"Don't worry about me I can take it I'm just about you Show I know you're trying very hard. Sorry if I weigh too much."

"No worries, besides you need the help and I'm here for you. Although you should lose some weight." Show joked.

Shelton continued to look at the map he had, trying to find the right place to go and he wondered if Randy and Batsita could understand the map he had given them.

On the other side of the forest the other 3 sat down reading the map and thought they were going in the right direction so they agreed to keep going that way.

They went and walked carefully instead this time carefully looking up at trees making sure no one was there and to their relief there wasn't anyone for a long distance.

HHH and Flair were looking around trying to find them and from a distance HHH saw three figures walking rather slowly so they walked slowly as well. They drew their guns and walked right up to them.

"Freeze bitches!" HHH said.

They stopped in their tracks and were shocked to see two of them pointing guns at them.

"HHH acting like a coward with a gun how about you fight us no guns just our own power and strength hand to hand combat." Batista suggested.

HHH and Flair dropped their guns HHH faced off with Batista and Flair went with Randy as Stacy stood back.

They were about to go when someone grabbed Stacy and had his arm around her neck as she screamed Batista and Randy turned around.

"You come any closer and Stacy' neck will get snapped!"

"Kurt, how did he get here so fast?" Randy asked.

"He's an Olympic gold medallist he can do anything and everything." HHH said cockily.

"Now he will snap her neck and kill if you don't comply."

Randy and Batista looked stunned and didn't know what to do.

A/N: How about another one for the day? I was on a roll and I'm home from school so I figure write another one. Just for purposes I took that "time to stay alive" quote from Ghosts of Mars from Ice Cube. Review and hope you like that they are trapped once again. I wanted to put a lot of twists in this. Chapter preview below:

Next Chapter: What will they do? Plus a mysterious figure decides to help out? Can John make it with one leg pretty much? And they run into JBL and Mistaaaa Kenneddddddy.

See you soon.

Kennedy.


	17. A Mystery Figure and Another Encounter

Chapter 17: A Mystery Figure and Another Encounter

Randy and Batista looked on and tried to find a way to maybe negotiate a way out or to just take a risk.

"So what's your choice boys?" Kurt asked.

They looked on with great concern on what to do, but Batista did have an answer and he knew it was do or die. But first he had a small conference with Randy.

"I'm going to charge him he won't expect it then we let her run and can you take those two?" Batista whispered.

"I don't know maybe I'm just worried about your part can you do it?"

"Don't worry I got it. Just do your part and we'll be fine."

Randy nodded and then Batista sprung up and grabbed Kurt's arm that was around her neck and Stacy got away. As those two struggled with each other Randy was trying to fight off both Flair and HHH. He was having a hard time with it but was barely surviving and Batista knew it.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Batista told him and then knocked Kurt down and ran over and helped him out.

They were doing a good job until Kurt got up and ran over and helped them out. Stacy was behind a tree watching fearfully as they were triple teamed and they got the advantage. HHH had Orton right where he wanted and had him all to himself.

On the other side of the forest the other four were in another rest break as Show was dead tired. Cena's ankle seemed to have gotten worse and he couldn't put any weight or even stand up for a long time. The bullet had gotten out of ankle earlier but the pain was there and it pained him so much and he needed to see a doctor real quick. Torrie was right there with him trying to help but all she could give him was encouragement and support.

"Torrie, I can't keep going like this is just too much pain. Just leave me here to rot." John said with pain in his face.

"Are you kidding me? You want to know how hard it will be for me to go on without you? I'm not leaving you, if you stay here I'm staying with you." Torrie held her ground.

"No, I deserve to die, but you, you have a chance to live a better life without me and you deserve a life I don't. I've wasted my life and I've wasted yours and I've put you too much danger. Go on without me."

"I haven't wasted your life and you haven't mine we've made each other's lives a lot better. I don't care how much danger I'm in as long as I'm with you I'm happy I love you." Torrie said tearing up.

"I'm sorry Torrie I didn't mean to upset you but it's just that…"

"What? We have a lot of help look." She pointed at Show and Shelton who looked up and put on some goofy looking smiles along with a thumbs up. "They want to help why do you think they came in the first place? They came to help you and they're not going to leave you here either so you're stuck and you're coming with us." Torrie said trying desperately to convince him other wise.

John sat there in thought thinking about that but also about how he has to finish the job of taking down JBL. He looked up at the three of them and realized this is his only chance to stay alive and maybe he can do it.

"Let's do this." He said with determination as Torrie hugged him.

Back to HHH and company and they were wondering what was going through his head.

He looked at Orton being held and snickered, " You know something this is my happy ending, I started this and now I finish it right now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife and slowly walked over. Randy knew what was going to happen so he took one last look at Stacy who was still peeking behind a tree and she knew what was going to happen. She was scared, crying and had to do something so she took a chance and ran over and went in front of Randy trying to protect him and maybe save him from the inevitable.

"Please don't! We can work this out." Stacy said on her knees pleading with him, Randy looked on with shock and was yelling at her to get out of way he didn't want her to get hurt.

HHH looked on with shock as well but smiled as he had a better idea. "Fine I have an idea." He grabbed Stacy by the hair and ordered the guys to follow him with the other two being dragged behind. They stopped near a flowing river.

"You don't want him to get hurt? Fine then I'll hurt mentally again by hurting you. See this river hope you can swim against the raging waters."

Randy couldn't take it and with one lunge he took down HHH then got Flair down and with Angle still holding on to Batista he couldn't help so he looked over and waved. Out from the bushes came Bob Orton again from behind and took down his son and they held him again. HHH got up furiously and yelled, "Throw her in!" Flair grabbed her and pushed her in and the river flowed so fast she was almost out of sight. Randy was desperately trying to get away and try and help her but they let him go so immediantly he went in to try and so did Batista. So now they're swimming as hard as they can to try and find her. Stacy was in sight and she was trying to get back was obviously out powered by the water rapids. Randy saw this and was using every bit of strength he had left to get to her, he was in so much pain but tried to ignore it and did at times, Batista who wasn't hurting as much was getting farther and farther and told Randy that he'll go get her.

Batista swam and swam and was within distance of Stacy and got stuck his hand out and she grabbed it and with his power pulled her next to him and they ended up onto ground and made it to safe ground. But Randy was still in and was struggling as well as his injuries have caught up to him.

They saw him and Batista tried to reach and stuck his hand out for him to reach and so he can pull him in but when he reached he came up short by about 2 inches and was now being sucked down the river and those two couldn't go any farther down the road and was heading towards the waterfall and an extreme drop.

Stacy was helpless as she was yelling at him to try and get out there but she didn't think he could and she turned away not wanting to see him fall, Batista was watching and hoping he can escape.

Randy knew he was done but he saw a tree branch and tried to grab it but before he can he saw a figure with a hooded robe on and reached his hand out and Randy grabbed it and was to safety, he was catching his breath as the figure stood there. Batista was happy and turned Stacy around.

"Stace look!" She turned around and saw Randy breathing hard and she ran over ecstatically and hugged him tight.

"I'm so happy that you're ok but who's that?" She said pointing at the figure and Randy shook his head so she asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm a figure from your past and I've done some terrible things to you in the past, so now I apologize and now I feel like I've paid you back now I leave." With that he ran away to the confusion on the faces of Randy, Stacy and Batista.

"Hey we have to rest then we got to get out of here." Batista said.

"I hope the others are alright." Stacy asked concernly.

The others were walking including John who with every step was in pain and it showed, but he was reenergized after that talk and was determined to keep going.

"Ok we're near the waterfall we're only about 50 yards away that means we're close." Shelton explained looking at his map.

John keep limping his way along occasionally having to lean on Torrie to help. A few minutes later they were at the waterfall and saw the other 3 resting. Naturally they all greeted each other and were happy to see that they were all safe. They were talking when they heard footsteps and out came Kennedy and JBL ready to fire.

"Now I've got all of you right where I want you." JBL said pointing right at Torrie but Cena stepped in front of her.

"I know why you're here you're here to finish me off so why not do it fairly, one on one you vs. me none of your friends none of mine we settle this like me so what do say?"

JBL looked at Kennedy and motioned him away as John did the same, Torrie was nervous but she gave him a good luck hug and kiss.

"Do what you have to do." She whispered in his ear, he nodded and she went to the side with rest. Cena still hurting and wearing his army fatigue shorts was ready as JBL looked on ready to go. This is it, it ends with this and one of them is going down.

A/N: Time for the big climax next chapter and trust me it's going to be good but it might be a little short but that's ok. This story is almost done so hang in there. Here's the preview:

_Next Up: Who will come out on top? Who will finish the other? Someone is taking a plunge. Is it one or maybe both? Plus a surprising and shocking ending!_


	18. Holy Shit!

Chapter 18: Holy S!

They circled each other but were cautious in their approach not wanting to fall off the cliff and not to make a mistake.

"Remember, no matter what happens no matter I bad you get your ass kicked no one comes near me to stop it." JBL said.

"That's right and the same applies to you."

They both had no weapons and each one waiting on the other to make the first move but again both didn't want to make a mistake. Kennedy stepped forward as if he were about to jump in distracting Cena, he went after him which allowed JBL to get the advantage. JBL started laying into him with punches to his already bruised face and the shots were very stiff and pretty soon he was busted wide open and the blood was gushing.

Randy and company were watching intensely but Torrie was a nervous wreck she was pacing back and forth one moment watching then turning away. The guys were trying to give him encouragement to keep going.

Cena was leaned up against a tree as the blood flowed and his face was barely visible. JBL was feeling cocky and was constantly taunting him.

"You are nothing Cena, you are no match for me. You don't have a chance against me you might as well just quit like the bitch you are and quit for that bitch over there." He pointed at Torrie. "Make her happy by saving your own life by quitting."

John tried to get up but was taken down again by Bradshaw; he administered more pain by rubbing his face into the tree's trunk's sharp parts. There were pieces from the tree trunk that were stuck in his face.

"I've had enough of this I must end this right now." He grabbed his head and was about to snap his neck and end it when Torrie stepped in, she couldn't take it anymore and had to stop it.

"Stop please! He's had enough you win I'll quit for him because I know he can't speak right now. But I can't see this anymore just go away."

JBL smiled at his "victory" and kicked him one more time, "this is how it was supposed to happen the first time me coming out on top, but this like the first time because I dominated your ass again. This shows how much superior I am to you and how you have to have a woman end your battles instead for you."

John felt like his pride had taken a beating by both JBL and Torrie, he hated what JBL said to him but he was more upset that Torrie stopped it. He felt like Torrie had no faith in him, she told him whatever it takes and he'll be damned if he doesn't do that.

"Torrie why'd you do that?" He asked wearily.

"I don't want you die in front."

"Whatever it takes remember, I don't need you end my battles, I can make that decision on my own if I die I die. But if I die right now and/or on this day remember I love you and no matter what happens to me keep going on with your life. That's one only wish I ask you if I die promise you will do that because all I want is for you to be happy."

"Like I told you, you make me happy but just for you I promise, that way I know you will always be with me."

JBL walked over and grabbed her and started yelling at her, "Since you want to keep him alive then you will die instead." He dragged her over to the cliff but Randy, Show, Shelton and Batista stopped him and started taking him down, Kennedy tried to help but was down as well. But oblivious to them was Paul E. running down with his walkie-talkie in hand yelling to someone.

"NOW! NOW! Look down and fire!" As he said that two helicopters came flying in and started their firings on guys below. The shots made the guys jump and start panicking.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Randy asked.

"You guys run I'll stay with John and Torrie just get the hell out of here." Show offered them.

They looked confused on what to do so they just ran without thinking twice leaving Show with Torrie and a still beaten down and bloody John Cena. The copters followed Randy and company out of there.

JBL and Kennedy got up and went back after Cena but Show prevented them from coming until he heard John's voice.

"Show let JBL go get Kennedy…Kennedy I must finish this JBL all by myself. We must finish this fight now go."

Show looked at him and nodded then went after Kennedy who saw him coming after him and started running for his life. Show methodically went after and pretty much he walked. Cena slowly got up, as did JBL who was bloody as well, they stared at each other with hatred in their eyes. They got to their feet still weary but ready to end it, Torrie was watching this and she thought she was prepared for this.

Randy, Batista, Shelton and Stacy were again running for their lives but this was faster object to dodge as the copter was heavily firing at them. Shelton, who was the fastest, was running so hard that he tripped Batista picked him up, "Come on! We got to keep going!"

He got up and they were off again, Randy and Stacy were running but not running fast enough, that's because Stacy refused to let go of Randy's hand while they were running. But they were getting away and dodging pretty damn good, until Stacy tripped and fell and hurt her knee.

"NO! NO! NO! We got to keep going! Come one and get up!" Randy was yelling in panic until he noticed that her knee was bruised now he didn't have time to think so he just put her around him and helped her run. Batista and Shelton came up and Batista decided to help him by putting her arm around him and with their power carried her and they were going faster. The shots keep coming at them but they were awfully close to them, one missed by an inch next to Randy's foot and he felt the burn from that one.

They keep running following Shelton who knew where he was going, but he didn't realize how fast they were going and that they were very close to their escape which was their cars to get out of there.

"Wait! I see something over there!" Shelton moved closer and realized it was the cars and a sense of relief came over him. "It's the cars! We're there! Let's go!" He led the way and they hauled ass to get there but as they were running a bullet nicked off Randy's shoulder and he went down in pain. It was a nick but it still stung, Shelton was already in the car watching and was about to get out and help when he saw Batista literally pick him up and brought him to the car as Stacy hobbled her way in. The copters passed him because they couldn't stop so they over passed the cars and went back. The 4 were safely in the anxiously awaiting the other 3. Randy was in a lot of pain not only from the shot but the previous injuries keep coming back.

"You going to survive?" Batista asked.

"Yeah, I hope John can."

While that was happening JBL and Cena were up and ready to go again. JBL charged first and tried to get the first shot but Cena blocked it and nailed him with a right hand, then another, then another, JBL swung, John ducked and nailed him in the ribs and then more right hands. His adrenaline was pumping and he grabbed him and rammed him into a tree cutting him more. He threw him back first against the tree making more cuts on his back. He saw him in the corner again like the first time they fought he was cowering and begging off.

"Come on Cena, I'm sorry, I'm sorry we can work this out. I apologize for all the pain and torture I've caused you. Hey we can work together, you've physically changed my attitude towards life I'm a changed man trust me." JBL said practically begging and he stuck his hand out.

John looked at it and thought, he looked into his eyes to see if he meant it but he couldn't figure it out so he looked at Torrie who had a confused look too. He spent a lot time looking and tryin to get Torrie to give him an answer. JBL saw this as an opportunity and ran after him.

"John look out!" Torrie tried to warn him but when he turned around he was immediately met by a forearm to the face. He then pushed John into Torrie and they went down and she was hurt, Cena was concerned but had no time as JBL grabbed him again and threw him just a few feet from the cliff. He then proceeded kick away at him right to his face his head was throbbing after each shot.

"Cena, you don't have anything left, you having nothing in you to beat me, face the facts you can't beat me on this day or any day, I AM UNSTOPPABLE! So what's left the only decision you got is either you or them" He was referring to either him and Torrie or his friends.

"I still got something left in me, this is not over till I'm dead or you are, I came here to do a job and now I must finish it." He tried to get up but collapsed with his head throbbing.

"No you don't you have nothing, after today you won't have a job, you won't have your life and most importantly you won't have that little slut over there that you just caused pain too."

Cena looked at Torrie on the ground hurting from falling on top of her and he felt anger inside of him, it wasn't his fault but it was JBL's fault and he knew that he had to attack or else he was screwed.

Inside the car they had found the first aid kit in the car and they bandaged his shoulder as well as his and Shelton's bruises.

"We have half the equation complete now we need the second to come." Randy said.

"Yeah but I have a bad feeling because I thought they would be done by now but now that they're taking so long I have a feeling that the worst has happened." Stacy said rather sadly.

"That can't be it, this takes time I won't be worried until I see JBL running or if it's night time and they're still not here. And as I've seen it I haven't seen either." Batista said.

"Yeah besides John's got this covered." Shelton butted in.

"But also Torrie I mean what's going through her mind right now and what is she seeing right now? What horror is she seeing?" Stacy said a bit panicky.

"Shhh it's ok, calm down they will be alright trust me, I have a feeling that everything will be worked out just fine." Randy said cuddling her up in his arms.

"Hey you know what with these cars we could go get them faster so let's go." Shelton said as they started the cars and left.

Show was still chasing Kennedy and could not find him anywhere but he could hear footsteps.

"Come out…out!" Show said mocking Kennedy.

"You're not going to catch me bitch…bitch." Kennedy said cockily.

"Enough of the echoing come out and fight." Show said getting irritated.

"I don't think so, I'm too smart for that besides I'm on my way outta here."

They looked up and one of the copters came back and dropped a ladder down. Kennedy started climbing up.

"And surviving once again and proving that he is the most fearless man in the world: Mistaaaaaaaa Kennedddddddddddy…" He got up and yelled once again, "Kenneddddddy." And he was gone with the copter.

Show was frustrated and decided to get him later but went back to check what's up.

Cena was still on the ground as JBL moved closer but was also on edge of the cliff.

"I came here to do the job I'm supposed to do, I came here to get back Torrie and take you out of society forever. Now I must do whatever it takes." He looked at Torrie who was hurt and crying. He thought and knew what he had to do so he said to Torrie.

"I SORRY BUT I MUST DO THIS I LOVE YOU!"

Torrie looked at him confused as she didn't know what to do.

"JBL!" JBL turned and there was Cena standing up and ready. " I must end this right now"

Without hesitation he charged at JBL tackling over cliff taking both of them over the cliff and they fell about 40 or 50 feet into water that had huge boulders in it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Torrie screamed at the top of her lungs and looked over and saw no sign over of either of them but there was red in the river.

Show showed up and saw Torrie crying looking over the cliff and he knew what happened. He had to help her but he couldn't think of anything, the cars came a few seconds later and they were shocked when they saw Torrie by herself with Show and they knew also what happened and they lowered their heads in sadness, but Stacy wouldn't believe it.

"No." She whispered then went over to Torrie and saw her face was teary eyed and she looked down and saw the red in the river, and then she believed it all she could do was hug Torrie and say sorry over what happened.

"Come on we have to go." She whispered to Torrie who took one last look before walking back, she picked up John's hat that he was wearing before he took it to fight JBL and held it tight. That was all she had at that moment that reminded her of the good times.

The ride back to the airport was nothing but silence, they were sad but they knew he was going to do whatever it took and they knew it was the right thing to do. But they were concerned about Torrie, how was she going to live her life without him? Will she be able to? All they knew was that they had to be with Torrie every minute because of the fear of something she might do over the fact that he was gone. They knew that people do crazy things in crazy situations.

When they got on the plane back to Massachusetts, they still planned to have a funeral for him but they were going fill the casket with all his stuff. Torrie was just sad and it showed on her face as she clutched his hat close to her but she will never get that image out her mind of John and JBL falling off the cliff and it keep replaying in head over and over again.

A/N: How About That? Didn't expect that one did you. This was my big climax chapter I though this was going to be short but the ideas keep coming while I was typing. There's still one more chapter and that's John's funeral. I might write a sequel but only if you guys want me to, I have a story in mind and if you want one I'll give you a preview after the last chapter but only if you want a sequel. Hope you like the climax hope it was shocking to you but I may not be done yet. Review and see you tomorrow I guess and here's the preview:

_Next and Final Chapter: John's funeral shakes up Torrie that she might go crazy. Randy still doesn't he's dead but that he's hurt somewhere. Can Stacy help Torrie get through this tough time? And the mysterious figure comes back with a message!_


	19. The End?

Chapter 19: The End?

The group was all surrounded around a casket and they put their own personal memories into it as a way to remember him. Everyone put something in there except Randy who still couldn't believe it either that his best friend was refused to believe it. He had a feeling that he wasn't dead but he felt bad because he wanted to go find him but he knew he had to get out of there for safety purposes. He would go back but all he needed was a sign that it will be worth it.

Torrie decided just to have them and John's family there in the rain looking a casket and tombstone that simply said: "He may be gone but he'll always be with us." He wasn't declared dead but he was considered "MIA" but Torrie believed he was dead. And no one took it harder than her. Every time his name was mentioned she got a bad feeling inside of her and the memories went into her head and that the fact that he wasn't there to be there with her made feel like it wasn't worth it anymore. Randy knew she would react this way so they were prepared, before they left they all each said a few words.

"John always helped me keep going, when we were in that forest I wanted to quit, I wanted stop I didn't want to keep going. But no matter what my mind was telling me not to go on John always told me keep going we're going to be alright and knew he was right. Now that's he's gone it's going to be hard but I know he will always be with me telling me to keep going." Big Show said and left.

Everyone else said their piece and then it went to Randy Orton and he knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I know I can stand up here and say a lot things about John now that he's gone but I'm not. I know he's not dead it's not in my heart to believe it, it's not in me, it just doesn't feel right because I can tell in my heart if he's dead or not and I know he's not and I'm going to find out." With that he walked away to the shock looks of everyone as they watched him walking away in the rain, Stacy went after him but oblivious to everyone was the hooded figure watching from a distance. He watched them run off and walked away knowing what he has to do. As the rest of the guys and Torrie lowered the casket and Torrie put on his hat and walked away.

"Randy what's wrong with you?" Stacy asked getting soaked in the rain.

"What do you mean that's how I feel and I know I'm right."

"How do you know that? You weren't there. Now unfortunately you have to accept it."

"I don't have to accept anything! I know what I'm doing! I don't have to listen to you or anyone else about this situation I know what to do!" Randy said getting angry.

Stacy stood there shaking and crying she felt Randy's anger went right to her and she felt like he was mad at her.

Randy saw this and went over and hugged her tight, "I'm sorry, it's just that this is such a hard thing to accept."

"I know but we have to."

"I'm not until I get more proof and I'm going to find it one way or another." They continued to hug in the rain but they didn't care all they knew was that they needed each other in this part of time.

Back at cemetery everyone left except for the guys who just stared at grave. They all knew how much John wanted them to go on the mission and in the end they almost succeeded. Before they left they all put their fists over the grave and like what he said to them, "time to stay alive." And they broke knowing that they lived but he didn't, they then their separate ways back to their normal lives.

The day after the funeral Torrie was sitting in the house that she and John bought and were now living in and she was walking around the empty house. Every place she walked by had a picture of both of them during happier times, seeing them reminded her of when they were happy and they were together and he was alive. She wanted to make more memories but John's dead and he was no longer there now she was alone. She started to have a hard time to breathe thinking about it again so she sat down to settle herself. She thought if this is what happens every time she thinks about it then it's not worth breathing at all.

Randy and Stacy were sitting down in their home trying to get on with their lives but were thinking about John and especially about Torrie when they heard a knock at the door and it sounded urgent so they both came to the door and there standing was the mysterious figure.

"Hey you're back what do you this time?" Randy asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to say hello."

"Is that it?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah pretty much." He responded and they closed the door.

When they turned around he was standing right behind them, "and also I have to tell you." He startled them before he said that. They both looked at the door, then back at him, then at the door then back at him. Before Randy asked, "how'd you do that?"

"That's a dummy out there with a tape recorded in the hood with pre tape message and with this control here I played it when needed it to and stop it on the right time." Randy opened the door and it was still standing there he poked it and it felt real and it screamed, "ouch!" which freaked out Randy because he though it was a dummy and then he turned around and saw him with his finger on the play button. "Just wanted to mess with you." And he laughed but Randy didn't think it was funny.

"What were you going to tell me."? He demanded.

"Oh yeah Cena's alive." He said rather calmly.

"WHAT?" They both said. "So I was right?"

"Yeah pretty much. He's still in the forest rotting away I suggest you go find him. I gotta go have fun." He walked out picked up the dummy," Come on friend let's go." And he was gone.

They stood there in shock over what they've have just heard and seen the mysterious, informative and somewhat weird figure just convinced him to go on.

"Let's go plan this out." Randy said but then the phone rang. Stacy went to go pick it up and it was a crying Torrie on the other end.

"Torrie what's wrong?"

"Stace I can't take it anymore it's not worth living anymore I'm going to end it."

"NO! Don't we can help see John is really…"

"John is DEAD! And there's nothing I can do about it I have to go and tell a lot more people I love you both." And she hung up.

"Randy we have a problem, Torrie is about to kill herself we have to go over there to stop her now."

"I can't I've got to get this plan together you go and hurry." Without a thought she left hoping she could make it in time."

Stacy arrived at her house and bust open the door and saw Torrie in the kitchen near the knives and she saw her pick it up and then she ran and tackled her to the floor.

"You are not going to do this we're going to help you."

Torrie looked shocked and then she agreed to listen to Stacy, and Stacy explained to her how important life is and how she has to think of her family and then she told the story of what just happened.

"I know you want to feel better but I've to accept that he's gone, I just don't believe he's alive anymore and I must move on." Torrie said.

"Listen at least you're ok and are not going to end it, now we're going to find John and we're going make you happy again."

"I will it's just going to take time." Stacy nodded and hugged her then left.

A few hours later the rain was back and it was hitting the windows and making some noise as Torrie was reading, she then heard a knock on the door.

She went over to the door and answered it and was shocked, stunned and couldn't believe her eyes.

"John?" She whispered.

A/N: I hate to end a story like this but this leads into the sequel and it pretty much starts it. I just want to thanks for the reviews especially since it took a while to get people to read and review. Thank you so much and being encouraging during my first story, the preview of the next story will be up at around 4 p.m west coast time. So you like this ending and trust me you won't be disappointed in the next story.

XXX


	20. The Preview

The Preview Of The Next Story

_This is the anticipated sequel to You or Them, this one entitled You or Her and you could guess the assumption of what that means. This is like a movie trailer._

_The ending of the last one made you wondering what's next had John miraculously survived and had returned to Torrie? _

_Are Randy and Stacy wasting their time going?_

_Will the mysterious figure reveal himself? What role will he play in this story?_

_What you expect to see is pretty simple:_

_Stacy and Randy running around dodging again._

_New friends and allies await to help but also new enemies and new twists and turns._

_A betrayal, a shocking first scene and chapter._

_Plus your favorite a few more tortures and pain, a huge confrontation between Stacy and Torrie._

_Plus the epic final battle which will leave you shocked once again. Here's a piece of one of the climax scenes._

"_You helped us again why?" Randy asked._

"_I decided that that was the right thing. I've earned some respect for you."_

"_Okay now show us who you are!" Randy demanded._

"_Fine" the figure walked away and took off his hood and turned around._

"_You've got to be kidding me after everything you've done to us you've decided to help us? Why?"_

"_Because anyone who won't quit like that has to be tough."_

"_But you were I mean you're, you're…"_

A/N That's it hope you will look forward to it, now I'd like to take this time to say a few things. As you know Eddie Guerrero passed away today and it has shocked me and everyone in wrestling now I'd like to say a few things.

Eddie was a great wrestler and entertainer and he will be surely missed by everyone. Anyone who dislikes him for whatever is not a wrestling fan and shouldn't opening their mouths. Eddie gave me someone to watch on SD! When they were in the dumps, and I've been lucky enough to see him wrestle live and let me tell you he can entertain you in a lot of ways and he did that in that match that night. What pains me is that he still had a lot to live for and I can't imagine how hard it must be for his daughters to deal with it but my prayers are with them and their whole family. Also Eddie could've and I think was about to win the title tonight at the tapings but he couldn't do it. I wish he did I'm going to miss that entertaining S.O.B and I know he will always be in my heart and his spirit will be in me and I know he's looking down at us now. GOD Bless Eddie and family during this time.

R.I.P

Eddie Guerrero

We'll Miss You. "Viva La Raza"


End file.
